Pertinence
by Owlivious
Summary: Each and every crime should resolve in punishment, regardless of it's nature. Therefore, whom deserves said justice more than Kuvira? Once the Great Uniter, now just a lonely soul, locked tight within her cage, with only one person to turn for help. But will that be enough? And, in the end, what worth bare those who judge her?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_You may gain nourishment from sources beyond food and water. You may gain it from within your mind and your mind alone. But that will only keep the body ticking. That will only make it move and do it's choirs. This is nothing compared to the choirs of our mind. Of our will. Of our choices. Of our thoughts. They shape us and without them, should the body suffice, the mind will not. Since in the end, what else can separate a man from a rabid animal?_

_The World Is Wast, Tang Xu_

* * *

Spirit world. Both the state of mind and a state of being, a traverse beyond the known world, where creatures that exist despite logic dwell, occupied with their tasks of which non seem to bare significance. And amongst it all she, the avatar, the keeper of peace and balance. She visited it quite often in the recent days, mostly through her mind, since her body was needed elsewhere. Constantly needed elsewhere. To help. To serve. And at times, at more pleasing times, to keep someone company.

Still, the leisure time, the so called vacations were long over. And reality struck back. She gazed within the numerous aspects of the past, looking at them and revising each and every single one of them, pondering what would happen if some of the events would play off differently. Obviously, her thoughts and ideas were the only thing she could obtain, as there was no way for her to change the past, despite being the bender of all the elements.

At this very moment, she gazed at the doings of Kuvira, as she was somewhat curious to her. She, much like Zaheer, wasn't openly evil. She believed in something grander, even if the thoughts within her head got misplaced swiftly. As she looked at her coming to power, how she neglected her lover, how she committed everything to obtain one single solitary goal, how it eventually ended, over and over again, she pondered what she would do if she would be the one that picked the wrong side. Or, not necessary the wrong side, but the wrong idea of how to obtain her goal. Would there be anyone to stop her, should she do that? Should she ask anyone for forgiveness after that? Should she be forgiven? And for that matter, would Kuvira were forgiven, should she ask for it? She openly accepted her punishment. But was there another way perhaps, for this misguided being? As the thoughts swirled within her head, she could hear someone closing by, making slow but steady footsteps within the solitude of grass.

"Revising your past I see? And those tangled within your thick web?" The voice was low, smooth, familiar. Too familiar. "It hardly will change a thing, young avatar Korra."

She leaned slightly, only to see a familiar frame. A man, covered from the top of his head to the very toes, with a white mask, endlessly locked in the same stale expression. It was a while since she thought about him. It was a while since she tried to recap his name. Amon. And yet it was so fitting to see him, within this realm beyond realms. Within this place, which had no particular place to begin with. He began her struggle of doubts and fears. It would be fitting that he appeared in the end.

"You think you are more mature now, don't you? More than you were?" He shrugged, as he looked at her shorter hair. The eye sockets held only void within them. "What does the past whispers to you, young avatar? Do you see anything worth holding onto? Or will you rush head on, like you always did, right into the unknown?"

He gazed at what she saw. An image of a certain metal bender with a long, black ponytail, dressed in a green outfit with a mixture of steel. A curious being, caught within her own ideas and within her own narrow mind, striving for things which were unobtainable. Much like himself.

"Ah. Wondering about the girl that quickly became a woman, and a woman that quickly became a living statue, whom you disposed of?" He chuckled. "Oh, no, not disposed of, as apparently that one was a bit closer to your heart." He leaned right over her shoulder. "I saw what Zaheer did to your mind. A puzzling notion to think about it, when I saw you struggle over the things that where. The very same person who never thought about what she will do with herself the very next day."

He began to mock her, and his mockery was somewhat effective. After all, she above all else knew, that he was in fact telling the truth, only truth. Which, hurt at times.

"Who never thought about what responsibility she bared. Who always claimed she did, but mostly to obtain the affection of others. Are you really that much better than the others, young avatar? You saw what happened to the Great Uniter. Will you be the next one to be put down?"

Before she could speak even further, she smacked her fist into the mask and jumped forward, preparing herself in a battle pose. The figurine before her simply straightened up, looking at her with the same expressionless glare.

"I do not need an image from the past to tell me what's wrong or right." She said, as she calmed down a bit. Whatever he wanted, she should remain calm. "Especially your image."

"I linger, young avatar." He neglected her words, and continued his own lecturing. "And I'm ashamed about the things in your head. Ashamed by your thoughts. You think of forgiveness for those who you somewhat sympathize with." He shrugged indifferently. "But not those whom you simply despise and do not understand."

"Kuvira or Zaheer hardly sympathized with me."

"They weren't." He placed his fingers over his cheek, and tapped loudly. "They were. You struck truce with both of them. And in the end, that hardly matters as well. Young avatar, I wanted to erase you. But the more I look at you, the more it seems, that you should remain." She could 'hear' his smile. "You will be like us."

That caught her attention in full, even though those were just simple words. She hardly wanted to encounter this element of the past, but since she was already making a wish of things she regretted from the things that were, she could as well encounter this particular being.

"Okay, what do you want..." She searched the depths of her mind to find one, single word, forgotten by the world. "...Noahak."

"Charming name." His hoarse voice chuckled "But Noahak isn't here anymore." The void within the eyes flicked. "Just me."

"But that's the same." She shook her head. "You are him, he is you."

"Oh no, no, no, you got it all wrong, young avatar." He took a step closer. "Where one was just flesh and blood, Amon is something beyond. An idea. Amon never disappeared. You just neglected him. Briefly. But he planted his seed."

Was that the case, she pondered. She remembered what he did to her. But it was a while, and numerous others wanted to do similar things – shape the world under their dictate. And they did it on a larger scale. It was easy to forget about him. It was easy to forget fear he placed in her heart.

"So. Like a spirit." She rose her arms as her body twitched in anticipation. "Spirits can be cleansed you know."

"Perhaps. But that won't be necessary."

She caught a deep breath. For some reason she knew this whole chit-chat won't give her any kind of answers, as there were non questions that rose up to this point. At least not by the one before her. But since she wanted to gave him a chance to speak up for himself, she decided to ask.

"Then why do you pester me."

"Just gazing at the things you have been through. Gazing and reflecting over it, should you decide to."

And then, out of nowhere, he attacked. Korra should have guessed that. She tried to calm the spirit before her, but that presented to be futile. Therefore, the only logical thing to do, was to call forth the elements she wielded. Fire sprouting from her hands blazed all around their silhouettes. The fields, so rich and so full of life, sprouted water from within their soil, with a mixture of dirt and stones. That hardly stopped him from coming forth at her. The air she blew from her palms also presented to be futile. And finally, he stopped her with a gesture of his hand.

"Time shall come when someone will ask you for something more meaningful than just to put up a fight." He flicked his fingers, as she could felt each and every single move he made inside of her chest. "Someone will ask you for help beyond your capability. And what you'll do then, young avatar? You won't bend the elements to change someone's nature, nor you will bend the elements to change someone's mind."

He began to toy with her body, sending it back and forth. She knew he was only playing with her, and within that, there was a purpose. But what kind of purpose.

"Your will is impressive." He rose his hand once again, and her chest seemed to almost implode, almost as if a needle landed right in the center of it and began to grow bigger and bigger. "But you forgot who I am." He shook his head. "Whom I were, and what my name meant."

She could feel the stretching of her muscles deep inside her frame. He reached them to the point of taring them apart, one by one. And yet she knew non of this was real. After all, she was here only partially. Her body still remained within the realms of a different world. Therefore, she choose to wait and see. To observe, to listen, despite the imaginary pain.

"There will come the time, where you will be close to loosing everything. Anything. All of it. But not by your miraculous differences, that puts you above all else. No. It will all come with a choice of the right words and thoughts." The pain got more and more unbearable. "And then I wonder, young avatar Korra, will you withstand it? Or will you become the very thing you constantly hunted. The one that shaped the world so much, that needs to be put down?"

The pain stopped almost instantly, as her body felt flat onto the ground. As she gazed within the endless spiritual sky, the mask leaned before her, with the empty hollows searching for something within her eyes.

"But I'm not what you should be afraid." There was some scent of indescribable satisfaction within his voice. "You can always come to me. For you have become a part of me. As much as I've became a part of you. Reflect on that, young avatar." The void almost dripped from the holes. "And should you require, come for my aid. Because we're alike. And in the end, we will end alike."

###

She tried to catch her breath as soon as her eyes finally opened. And there she was, back in her cozy room, within the wooden solitude of the Air Temple. The breeze slowly poured into the wide open window, managing to give her some refreshment over her sweated forehead.

A vision. A dream. Or more like a nightmare. She hardly knew what that was about. The memory of Amon hardly ever appeared to her nowadays. She at times remembered how frightened she was. But those days were long over, and with the likes of Vaatu, the Red Lotus and Kuvira, the blood bender hardly seemed like something she needed to care about at this very point in time.

A bad dream. A long forgotten story. A memory that should be sheltered but not thought about. That's what it was. Only thing that it was. She stretched her back and hands, as a snapping sound echoed throughout the room. Strength never fully left this body, despite all the odds. She looked at the window and smiled, seeing as the sunset was soon to came.

"No point in making one nightmare ruin my day." She yawned. "Zaheer's poison already occupied my mind long enough."

She said to herself, as she decided to go outside. As if in response, the wind once again blew through, smudging her dark skin. Despite all that, it seemed like it shall be a pleasing day. Dreams are just dreams. And the past is just that – past.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

_We find ourselves in places we hardly desire to be in. We find ourselves in places, that we wish to break from. We find ourselves wrapped in thoughts, that we wish to go away from. They test us in their own way. Is there a reason for that not to happen? No, of course not. It's a part of us. Places, thoughts, bars we're locked behind. All those elements are a part of us. And only with them we are whom we truly are. __We are complete._

_Our Tethers, Guru Laghima_

* * *

The sun slowly rose from the horizon, shining over each and every inch of soil within it's blazing glory. The calm waters slowly hit the shores, almost as if they felt the necessity of their work but lacked the will to put their strength into it. Indication of a rather calm day. Appealing day. The towers of the Air Temple seemed to glitter, as it's habitats still rested within the comfort of their warm, cozy beds. There were some that were unable to sleep however.

Tenzin was amongst them, as he walked down the pathways of the blooming gardens. Normally, he would admire the beauty and fragility of the plants surrounding him. That was not one of those days however, as the messenger came in the morning, bearing a letter. Not for him. Not for his family. For the avatar. The news were somewhat mysterious. Somewhat grim. And all he cared about was the well being of those he had under his protection. Well being of his family. Well being of one particular pupil. And it was not what was inside the envelope, for that he did not dared to check. It was from whom the letter was.

He was not alone in the struggle to find peace however, since Korra began the day early as well. She actually felt herself at peace for that one, certain moment, in this one certain hour. The avatar was quite found of this place, as it brought calmness within her heart, more so than the ventures within the spirit world. Especially those that occurred during the night. She could safely call this haven her home, even despite the fact that she already had one. And, she felt safe in here. As the waters slowly claimed her feet, as the breeze smudged her hair, it was all perfect. She found both her purpose and her place within the world, even despite the questions that tormented her mind, and the visions of the ghosts that came from the past. But as with all purpose and peace, it tends to be shattered at some point. And for the most part, quite abruptly.

"Korra."

Tenzin appeared behind and almost out of nowhere, as whatever troubled him could not wait any longer. The avatar knew her old mentor well. And she knew exactly when something was not right. It was never hard to tell really. Just a simple glance at his face would tell her everything she needed to know.

"Hey Tenzin." She smiled, but the grin quickly faded. "What's wrong?"

He stood there and looked at her rather quietly, almost tempted not to tell her a thing. Silence would probably be the best option, judging by the fact that every time the world called for it's protector, it hardly ever ended well for the one he promised to take care for.

"Come on Tenzin, we're beyond the point of obscure silence." She rose her eyebrows. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Many things. Numerous things. And one connected to you. As usual."

"Oh well." She shrugged. "Perk of being the avatar I suppose. Besides, I can shield myself pretty well. So what's now? Who or what needs saving this time around?"

"No doubt you can shield yourself..." He ignored the latter. The old monk sighted, as he finally passed her a small, enveloped piece of paper from within his sleeve. "No point in delays."

"What's that?" She asked, as she began to circle it around with her fingers. "A plain letter got you worried so hard?"

"More like a message."

"From?"

"Kuvira."

Now that was something he could be worried about. The Great Uniter, albeit not so great anymore, was something that could be considered a problem. And even if she and Korra ended on rather pleasing terms, despite all what happened, it was still thought provoking to receive anything from her. Tenzin simply awaited, looking at the piece of paper within her palm.

"You… looked inside?"

"Of course not." He shook his head. "But I doubt any good can come out of it."

"Perhaps." Korra nodded, more to herself than to him. "But she wrote to me. She had her reasons. And like you always said, 'you cannot run from some things Korra, at times, you need to let them happen. Just let it happen'."

"I said that?" He lightened up a bit. "I must consider my words more carefully then."

"Maybe. But hey, you always told me to listen to my teacher, so..."

Of course, it wasn't him. It was Zaheer. But that part could be spared for her old teacher. She opened the envelope, both curious and somewhat cautious. She hardly knew what to expect, knowing only that for some reason, she needed to be careful. Not that the plain letter could harm her in any way. At least, in no way she found plausible. The handwriting she saw was perfect, strict, raw and straight. She never expected anything less to be honest. Each sentence she ran her fingers through shouted the name of the Great Uniter. Still, the words were the thing that interested her the most.

_Avatar Korra_

_We had many occasions to met, yet non of them were pleasing nor appealing. I accept that, and should my state be different, I would even try to compensate for that, for I grew found of you. Empty words, aren't they? In this place, everything seems to be just that. Empty. Still. I have something of a great importance to tell you, and it is beyond petty letters and writings, as they can be read by eyes not suitable for them. That, and I were never good in writing nonsense. But, I ask you, Avatar Korra, for your presence. This is not an order, as obviously I have no power over you. But treat it as a request. And I would be grateful, should you appear by my side in the upcoming days. But please, make haste, it's a matter which cannot wait for too long. You know where to find me. Everyone does, even if they hardly bare the wish to come near._

_K._

She blinked a couple of times and sighted loudly. Just a single gaze at her mentor told him everything. No words were needed, yet she decided to speak out loud. And she of course, had to do what she had to do.

"I must go." She shook her head. "Something's wrong. And this time around, I'll be where the world needs me to be."

"That's what I feared…"

###

She was alone. Such an obscure sight, for someone whom was adored by many. Her looks, her face, her words, her voice. Especially her voice. Those were known in the whole shattered Earth Empire. The gesture of her hand was enough to raze cities. Her word was enough for her people to dedicate their lives for her very being. And now, she was locked within her wooden cage, in the middle of nowhere. A prison once used for Ghazan, now served her well, or rather, contained her well. Her cage was partially covered however, so she held a little bit of privacy just for her. She was once the Great Uniter after all.

The guards were still. They hardly ever held any kind of visitors, yet any kind of change was a nice token in this place. She was meant to spend a lot of time in here after all, and since hardly anyone said a word to her, it was a bit of a nuisance. At least a little bit of company, that's all she could ask for. And then, the avatar came. Came like she always did. Without much of a hassle, on a simple vessel, even though she could swim here all by her self. Her hair got a bit longer, her face, still the same, like a still image. No one tried to stopped her, as they knew better to trust her judgment. As she entered the wooden cage, the one inside seemed to bloom with joy, even if she tried to hid it well.

"Um. Hello."

"Greetings, Avatar Korra." She leaned down slightly in a gesture of respect. "I see you do not cast away even those about which the world forgot about. Or wishes to forget about. Same thing. A true paragon, holding to her virtues."

"How could I…"

"Not important." She chuckled a little. It was a dry and empty laughter. "You came, and for that, I'm grateful. How was your travel?"

"Fine, I suppose." The avatar shrugged. "Hardly a big deal, when you can simply use water..."

Kuvira came closer. Her eyes looked vicious at first, but her gaze quickly softened, as she placed her hand over the avatar's shoulder. Korra pondered, as the women before her never did a thing without purpose. She always had a goal within her doings and motives. And no doubt she had one now. A plan within a plan. Locket up here, she wasn't any less dangerous. She simply needed to be more clever.

"A true paragon. A... friend."

Kuvira said quietly, almost as if she wanted to make herself believe in what she just said. She even let out a slight, warm smile. Such a rarity on the face of the Great Uniter nowadays. A delicacy one would assume. She quickly shrugged off those trivial and hardly mattering feelings however, as she took back her hand.

"But onto business." The woman let go a single, long sight. "They want to put me on trial. Reiko mostly. Su has her share of… how to put it…"

"Interests?"

"Yes."

She smiled again, almost shyly, with a great dose of sadness. Korra still hardly understood the need of her presence, as well as the need of a trial that was meant to be hold. She was already held captive. Was there any need for more? For justice? In her distant memory, she remembered her own family, burdened with hardly fair accusations. Was it the same with Kuvira, she pondered. No, she saw her doings. She knew what she did. Still, why?

"So what do you want from me exactly?"

The girl eventually decided to ask, if only to break the silence. The one before her seemed to stand still, wedging her each and every word. Like a battlefield within her head, like yet another turmoil or yet another burden she needed to bear with.

"Trial is bound to have both accusers and defenders." She took a long, deep refreshing breath. "I wish you to be my defender, before they'll decide that someone else will be better suited for me."

"Should I be flattered?" Korra chuckled a bit, but quickly got serious, as she realized it was hardly the time for jests. As she realized who asks her, and what burden it holds. "It's not like you. To ask for help, to have someone stand for you."

"No, it's not." Kuvira's eyebrows rose. "And believe me, should I had the choice, I would stand on my own. I may be ashamed for what I done." She closed her eyes to recall her thoughts. "But I know exactly why I did what I did, and I would defend myself should I could."

She slowly began to circle around the room, as her slim, stable frame moved in a mesmerizing matter. The wood didn't even cracked underneath her feet. What happened within her mind, the avatar pondered. And what she aimed at. The Great Uniter changed, but how much she changed, that was the question yet to be answered. The only question she could gave an answer to, was what the Uniter changed. Nothing. Everything.

"Still. You are the avatar. And while I have no hope for my fate at this point, I would like for you to stand by me." She grimaced once again, if only vaguely. "You are the only one whom I can consider something similar to a friend, the only one that I knew that will come to my call." Kuvira paused to catch her breath. "And while no doubt I'll be sentenced, I already accepted my fate, I wish for you to vote for me."

"Well…" Korra was somewhat touched that someone bared so much fate within her. There were however matters that needed to be addressed. "That's… surprising. Don't hold this against me, but we weren't exactly on high terms. How do I know this isn't some kind of, you know, trick?"

Kuvira sighted, almost as if she was disappointed. She understood the avatar's concern, just thought that perhaps she's a bit more different. Bit less judging. The Great Uniter rose her hand and pointed at one of those that held her captive.

"See that guard over there?"

"Yes?"

"Sentimental fool." She smiled, bit menacing but at the same time, with some sort of understanding. "He could be the best bender in the world, a warlord of the Northern Tribe or whatnot. And still, he wears a metal necklace which his mother gave him. Should I wish to exit this prison on my terms, I could simply call him, strangle him, cut his throat, form a key." Her eyes were sharp. "Korra, please don't think of me so low. I came here on my own terms. I've agreed with the terms of my punishment. Therefore, I'm going to keep my word."

"Probably..." Korra shook her head. "Why Tenzin didn't mention about this. He…"

"He probably knows nothing." Kuvira shrugged. "Not yet at least. It's not a great secret what kind of man is he. Forgiving. Raiko and the others wish no forgiveness for me."

"And you?"

"And me…" The woman pondered. "I will not ask for forgiveness when I shared non. But they want to held this mockery. And I won't just give in to their games."

"Maybe they just want justice?"

"Justice is here. Being alone to the end of time. What they do, is just slipping salt all over me."

They both went silent, as no other words were necessary.

"What you want to gain in all of this then?"

"I just want to look at them all once again. Look at them, and look them in the face. They made me, in a way." She glanced between the bars, looking at the guards behind them. They seemed to listen to their words, so she tried to exclaim everything a bit louder. "Non wanted to take responsibility. When I told them that, no one wanted to listen."

"But wasn't that..."

"And you." Kuvira stated, as she hardly wanted the avatar to finish. "And you were gone. The only person to clean up the mess while others refused to do so... went missing." Chills passed down her body. "So all what was left, was an orphan, trained as a guard and a dancer to take the burden for others."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry av... Korra." She shook her head, smiling vaguely. "Don't be sorry. My actions were my own, and you cannot always be responsible for the mistakes of others."

Once again, silence occurred. During those pleasing moments, the avatar finally got a chance to take a long glance at the former Great Uniter. Despite the initial thoughts, she looked as she remembered her. Standing tall, proud, if a bit broken. She had strength within her, she could gave her that. There was so much power still lying within her. Whom was her to let all this potential go to waste? After all, everything she wanted to achieve, was to do the exact same thing which the avatar aimed at. Unification. Balance. But she drove her goals at the expense of others. Still, wouldn't she be the same, given the circumstances?

"So, will you be my defender?" Kuvira finally broke the silence, gazing within her eyes. "I know it's a lot to ask for, avatar Korra, but…"

"I will." It surprised her, how fast she agreed to do just that. Perhaps deep inside she knew that what she will do is just. At least for her. And since everyone always told her to trust her judgment, it only seemed fit. "I do not hold grudge against you."

"The world may dislike you for that." She paused. "The world will hate you for it."  
"Since when the avatar was always loved by many?" She shrugged. "I have one person to support my. And that's all the support I need."

The avatar looked at the face of her former adversary. There was a slight blush over her cheek, barely noticeable. A strange notion of someone who hardly ever had any kind of regret.

"I killed her father."

"That you did."

That simple phrase, told in a rather simple, plain way, shook Kuvira. How much the girl before her changed from the last time they meet. How much she learned and how much she differed from the time when she was still escaping from Zaheer.

"And still you will vouch for me?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you, why?"

"I don't really know." It was obvious that she was lying. Numerous thoughts swirled within her head, but most of it all, an enormous feeling of guilt. An enormous feeling of grief. "But I will, alright? Won't that be enough?"

"Yes." Kuvira hesitated. "Yes it will be enough."


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_Is this bloody thing even… Oh. Ehm. Hello Kuvira. If you can see me, it's clear that my mobile mover projector works perfectly. It even surpasses the one that the self proclaimed genius made. It's slim, it's efficient, it can be used with full force. Thanks to it, our people will witness our deeds. Our people will witness our glory. It will boost their morale. Everyone will gaze upon our grace. Your grace. The grace of the Great Uniter. And when we'll bring the world together, we'll finally have some time for us. For us, and just for us. I'm really looking forward to it. I miss you. At times ponder what would happen if you went missing. If someone would take you from me. I think, it would break me in half. Silly thought, isn't it? Still, I would die happily, knowing that I picked your side. That I picked you over my family. Always._

_Personal Collection, Bataar Jr._

* * *

Suyin sat peacefully, gazing through the window in the presidential office. Republic City went through a lot during the recent events. With the huge hole in the ground, now sprouting with spiritual energy, with buildings around it razed to flying dust, it looked nothing like it's former self. Zao Fu was hardly in a better state for that matter, as the metal from once great constructions now lied within the debris, formed into the inactive machines that brought destruction upon the world not so long ago.

All of that caused by a single woman, a single being that caused this mayhem. And to top it all off, the woman that tried to kill her son. Her son. And with that notion, leaving her thoughts hanging in this certain spot, Raiko finally entered the room, placing himself slowly in front of her. His glasses reflected the light outside, partially covering his eyes.

"Is everything in place?" She finally asked, as her patience had it's limits. "You're awfully quiet."

"Well." He tangled his fingers together, as he backed his chin over his hands. "The platform required for our little 'event' is already functional. It gave Varric something to do at least." Raiko shrugged slightly. "A wooden ship without nails."

"Hopefully we won't drown."

"No, Varrick is insane, but he gets the job done. Besides. He never turned down a proposal which netted him enough profit." He slightly shrugged. "And the further he is from here, the better."

"Does he know about what we're about to do?"

"No."

"That's a relief."

She nodded in acceptance. Hopefully those efforts won't be futile. Kuvira. That name still brought shivers to many. What she did to others was atrocious. What she did to her own people was unbelievable. What she did to her son was unforgivable. Therefore, she needed to pay for it, there wasn't really a question about that. Those events changed her. She became a bit more bitter. Bit more strict and narrow minded. Raiko saw the shadows underneath her eyes. Yet another victim of the Great Uniter. Good. At least he could somewhat justify the things they were about to put in motion. Things that he was about to put in motion.

"You seem to be quite vicious about her." He decided to proceed. "Much less than over Zaheer."

"Well Zaheer was never this personal," She laughed with a dry, hoarse voice. "Yes. I won't let her slip away. She is cunning, don't ever forget that. No nails. No metal. No weapon to fuel her. We will end her. End her once and for all." She took a deep breath. "And everyone needs to see her end."

"That they do no doubt. Have you picked anyone who will actually stand in her name?" He let out a slight chuckle. "If there is someone out there who would do so?"

The answer was rather obvious, and she pondered why he, who served and ruled the Republic City could not come up with the right idea. Su hated to state the obvious. A stubbornness she had within her blood after her mother it would seem.

"She probably already chose her defender, should you paid a bit more attention to your surroundings." She said calmly. "Korra."

"The avatar. Yes." The president began to nonchalantly clean his glasses. "A perfect pick. She calls herself the one that brings balance to the world and whatnot. Who would fit more perfectly."

"She is the only one that actually have the chance of succeeding." Su stated with a voice that was cleansed from emotions. Or at least it would seem that way, as deep inside, she never wanted to confront the avatar. "And I don't want her to succeed."

Raiko looked at her once more. Of course, being in charge of the Republic City, he had his own ideas of how it all should end, both for the place itself, as well as for the Great Uniter. The question was however, will Suyian cooperate. And if not, what will make her to do just that.

"Poor Korra." Su sighted. "But I won't hold back, not even from her."

"You won't have to."

"What do you mean?"

He stood up just to lengthen the moment. Now it was him whom gazed outside. Republic City. Under his rule it changed into this atrocity. A city with a hole and a candle right in the middle of it. A city covered in wines and spirits. A city that was nearly equalized, annexed and blown away. His city.

"You won't be the accuser."

"What?" She stood up. "What game are you playing. And more importantly, why."

"It's not a game, Suyin Beifong." He shrugged. "Everyone knows you hate her. You are not liable as an accuser."

He fixated his hand over the glass, but some things could not be delayed. Especially things planned out so perfectly.

"I found someone ideal for this purpose. Someone whom people can relate to." He smiled slyly. "But someone who hates her like you. No, more than you."

"There is no one whom hates her more." That hardly convinced her, as she could only feel hate. She tried to kill her son. "She almost took my son." And not only that. She treated her like a daughter. "And she was considered a friend."

"And that's why your judgment is clouded by your past." He was so proud of himself. It was almost unbearable. "But there is someone who's hate is clear. Who's hate is fresh. And, more so, who will not forgive. Someone whom not almost lost someone. No, someone who lost someone. And there's one person like that. Asami Sato."

That was something she did not expected. But the choice was somewhat obvious. Avatar's friend. The one that could stand toe to toe with her in terms of words. No. She was more clever than her. She was more capable. And indeed, she should be still fueled by hate, once Kuvira gets in her way.

"She's reliable. Reliable to most of people, as they already forgot the betrayal of her father. She is close to the avatar." He rose his hands up in the air, in a theatrical gesture. "You do realize how powerful it would be if she stood on the opposite to her?"

Still. She was a girl that lost her father. She was just that. A girl that lost her father. She could be thought. She could take over her family's legacy. But still, deep inside, she was just a girl that lost her father. To a person that tried to kill her son.

"Why do you wish to torment her? Both of them…"

"I do not." Reiko snickered. He was laying. "But for our cause to succeed, we need something more than Kuvira's tormentor." The president swirled on his foot. "We need an accuser that everyone can relate to. Not related to Kuvira, yet affected by her. Someone who gets the job done without any kind of remorse."

There was some sense within his words, she had to admit as much. Should she stand against the avatar, Korra would probably convince the crowd in one way or another. But standing against someone who's so close, yes, that bared some sense. And the woman that tried to kill her son would suffer. 'She tried to kill my son', she reassured herself once again.

"You want her to feel the pain. You want her to suffer. Asami Sato will give you just that."

"But at what cost?" 'She tried to kill my son.' "Aren't we just like her? No remorse, do everything to justify the end?"

"Perhaps." He shrugged. "But a trial is more than most people in her position would receive. And deserve."

"True." 'She tried to kill my son.' "Let's just hope it'll go according to our plan."

"Why would it not?" He asked, but hardly waited for the answer. "We have everything in our grasp. This theater will serve it's purpose. And in the end, Kuvira will end. And in the end, we will get rid of not only her, but the memory of her. And she will perish. Isn't that what you want, Su?"

"Yes." 'She tried to kill my son.' "Yes it is."

There was something else. She felt it clearly. That wasn't all that he wanted to tell her. No, he left the most important part till the very end. The one that was even more bitter.

"But to complete that. We will need something else, beyond Sato. Amongst many, we will need a witness, once close to her. Baring a great relationship with her..." He paused. "A great sacrifice to be held."

"A great sacrifice?" 'She tried to kill my son. And I will torment her for that. And him too?' "Is that also necessary?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

###

In the middle of nowhere, far beyond the realms of the known land, a ship was built unlike any other. A wooden vessel, huge enough that it could held numerous people within it's clutches, with a scene right in the middle of it. It looked more like a swimming theater of sorts, rather than a capable vehicle. And yet, it somehow held itself onto the surface without a single needle. Without a single piece of metal. And despite it's crudeness, it did not sank, at least so far. Only one man could be responsible for such a marvelous contraption. Varrick.

"Behold Zhu Li!" He exclaimed loudly. "The greatest vessel, which technically is not a vessel, in existence!" His eyebrow twitched as he looked at the one board, laying down asymmetrically to the ones he placed before. "Aside from this part. Standing out a bit. Ha. Just like my uncle."

"Right…"

She looked around. Many of the workers hardly wanted to say a word, simply doing what they should. Something was brewing in the air, she simply could not put her finger on to what. Deals made with Raiko had the word 'bad business' written all over them.

"Do you even know what's the purpose of it?" She pondered loudly, as she began to nab on her pencil. "You don't build such a thing for no reason. And trying to get any kind of information was…"

"Hard? For me? Naaaw." He chuckled as he proceed to attach yet another part of his masterpiece. "I know exactly what will happen here."

"You do?" The more she lived with him, the more he amazed her. At times at least. But she had to admit, she had her own suspicions. Still, playing his little game would only confirm her thoughts. Besides, he always felt better when he was the one figuring things out before her. "How?"

"Oh, Zhu Li, when you'll live as much as I'll do…"

"May I remind you how old I am…"

"…When you will live as much as I do, you will have those powers to see into things. You know. With your mind." He hit himself in the chest. Bit to hard, still, it proved the point. "After all, I were the first man alive that perfected levitation. Zaheer does not count! Feeling enlightened?"

"No."

"Shame." He shrugged, as he whacked yet another board for it to fit in it's place. "Wouldn't mind to enlighten you just once."

"No doubt."

"Still, they will sentence the stick in the mud right here!"

"Who?"

"Kuvira!" He said as if it was a common knowledge, hardly bothering if anyone will hear them. And perhaps they already did. But since they were Raiko's man, they probably knew that from the very beginning. "Why else would we build a platform without metal in it?"

A fair question. But she already figured out that part. The question to be asked, the very same that always was in place of such things was not who, but why. Why torment the old wound, when the Republic City began to flourish, in it's own ways.

"True." She bit her lower lip. "But why play such games. They have her where they want her. Locked safely. Why not, if anything, to simply…"

"Kill her?" Varrick laughed, apparently pretty amused by her way of thinking. She said to be merciless after all. "Sure. They could kill Zaheer, they could kill me, following that rule!" The madman shrugged. "They made a fine choice with the last bit though, you have to admit."

"Then why?"

"Why? Rrrrevenge!" He majestically put his finger up in the sky. "Killing someone is a waste Zhu Li. Killing someone just gets rid of him!" He swirled on his feet and looked directly at her, so close that she could almost feel his breath, as he clapped his hands in enjoyment. "You think why no one bothered to kill us when we blew up a place or two in the Republic City?" He poked her forehead a couple of times. "Profit, profit, profit!"

"Yes, but…" She moved an inch from her husband. "With us it was different. With the monster that the Great Uniter was..."  
"...But when you humiliate someone." As usual, he hardly waited for her to end. Despite the bonds that tangled them, some things hardly ever changed. "When you give her a fake suppression that she in fact has a chance. Bang, drama." He made a weird gesture with his fingers, as he snapped them once and twice. "Bang, the crowd cheers. Bang, Kuvira zero, Raiko and Su one." His white teeth seemed to glitter. "And what next?"

"Hm... But what purpose would that held..." She neglected his words. "Unless... Su has it all down to personal things. And Raiko..."

"Raiko wants power. The sly fox!" He laughed once again. "Easy to figure, right?"

"Just that?"

"Well." Varrick stroke his mustache. "Just that, yeah. That's not much, and it is much as well." He blinked a couple of times. "Raiko hardly has any ideology behind him, other than the fact that he's a man of interests. Suspicious, how he always had the upper hand, despite Amon-Zaheer-Mega Death Avatar-Uniter atrocities in the city, right?"

She thought about it for a second. Despite his action, his passive attitude and his non existent policy, he managed to hold onto his position. And while he wasn't the worst leader this city had, he wasn't the best either. Nor the brightest. Yet he still remained in the place he was. And that was suspicious, still she never had the opportunity nor reason to think about it, up to this point.

"And with all that said. Why we're into all that again?"

"Come on Zhu Li, do the thing." He smirked. "With your head that is. You know the rest."

"I pretty much do, yes." She began what she does best. Analyze. Count. Calculate. She was good at that. Exceptionally good. That's why she caught the eye of Varrick after all. "Our needs are simple. Just like Raiko's. So, we're here to..."

"To make profit, as always..."

He caught her in his arms, as he looked directly at her. The Varrick she knew the best. The one that always tangled himself into numerous atrocities, just to squeeze a coin out of it. She could not blame him though. They never were righteous to begin with.

"...To make a live action mover out of the trial..."

"...And earn millions." He moved her closer. "MILIONS I tell you..."

"...everyone will want to see Kuvira's trial..."

"...And both the Republic City and citizens of Earth Kingdom will pay loads of money to see it..."

"Loads?"

"Loads."

"I can calculate the exact amount if you want."

"I love you." He kissed her, with passion, as always when profit was involved within their little talks. Still, it was best not to tell her all of it. Not yet, until she'll menage to figure it out on her own. As always with Varrick, plain things weren't so plain to begin with. Even for his own wife. "And yes. Please do."


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

_When you look at the plain game of chess, what do you see I wonder. Two sides picked against one another in their own little turmoil? Perhaps. But there's more. Behind the chess pieces, there are two beings that play, they dictate the fate of the game. But if you think that's all, you're still wrong. Even in a two player game, there's always at least another player. It's up to you to spot him soon enough._

_A Simple Tale Of Politics, Tarrlo_k

* * *

The Sato Estate seemed to be hollow to her during the past days. The battle ended. The little escapade from the realms of reality with her lover was long over as well. The legacy of her family remained in it's place however, like a stale reminder of what she needed to do. Of what she needed to be. Future Industries needed to expand. Future Industries needed to progress further and beyond, for such was the dream of Hiroshi Sato and therefore, such was the dream of hers. As she was locked within the clutches of her empty office, cluttered with numerous pieces of paper, she felt alone. Of course, place such as this had numerous people within it's walls, yet all of them seemed to be distant, almost unimportant. That, and the task she was called upon seemed more like poking a still fresh wound.

Asami sighted loudly, as she slowly rose her head up. The stuffiness of the air was almost unbearable. At least someone placed a cup of tea on the corner of her desk. A nice token of appreciation and care. That did not ease her thoughts however. Kuvira. The person responsible for this house to resemble a shambling void. The one that did not felt remorse to kill her father. And now, she had the opportunity to end her with a bit more than a flick of her hand.

No, not only that. Before her demise, she could tell her all. All what was in her head. All about the things within her thoughts. How with each day when she was alone she wanted to strangle her with her bare hands. How she wanted to gauge her eyes, gauge her tongue, left her to rot. Left the Great Uniter to rot. And beyond all of that, all of that, the very person she entrusted, the very person she felt something for, betrayed her. How could Korra defend such an abomination? How could she even wish to spare such monstrosity.

"Why you'd ever... do such a thing?" The words came from her mouth seemingly. She never cared if someone was listening. Her grief was well known either way around. "Why you'd wish that... thing to get out of it with her head up? With her head... on her shoulders?"

She shook her head. There was still time. But when the day comes, their confrontation shall be invertible. But she could not hold back from her father's murderer. No. Not even for the one she loved. She squeezed him like a bug. Like an insect. Like something that was never significant. Haven't Korra realized that? Was the time spent within the clutches of the Spirit World meant nothing to her?

"I wish to end you Kuvira... I wish to end you." Asami felt chills running down her spine. "I should forgive, but I wish to end you, to kill you. My father was consumed by grief once." She looked at his desk. "And I guess we're not so different after all." A little smile appeared on her pale face. "The Great Uniter. Such a fancy name for a murderer. You looked up in the air, always in the air. You thought about the prosperity of your kingdom, so you said. And despite that, you never thought about others. About those underneath you. You never thought about..."

Equality. The poster on the wall shouted this word in bold letters right at her. Why she never decided to remove it from her father's office was beyond her. Still, the white face of Amon gazed at her from within it's paper prison. And although he could not do a thing to her, she remembered him well. He was the one that take her father away from her for the first time. But at least his claim was not permanent.

"What are you looking at?" She looked at him almost as if he was real. "You are no better than her."

Step by step, she came closer. There was some uncertainty within her movement, almost as if the being that was held before her posed some kind of threat. That was obviously impossible.

"Don't look at me like that." She blinked a couple of times, yet the poster remained the same. Still caught in that nasty, terrifying grin. "Don't, just don't!"

She placed her hand at the very top of it, as she wanted to tore it apart. Yet the white face stared blankly at her. She could almost hear his whispers. 'You are powerless', he seemed to tell her, as his pained eyes drilled through her. 'Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort.' The voice seemed to echo throughout her head. 'I am the solution.' And in the end, she backed of her hand, as she realized that simply tearing down the poster won't bring her peace. It won't bring anything at all, but more memories. Especially memories of her father.

"Ugh." She turned around, yet the paper Amon remained where he was, as she was unable to tore it down. "Good thing I have my tea."

She sat down and grabbed the cup within the palm of her hands. It was still warm, refreshing, pleasing. As she felt the essence that came from within, she experienced all the wondrous scents. Flowers, tea leafs, spices, oil. And with that notion, she backed of her nose. 'Wait.' Her mind seemed to work in full. 'I never asked for a tea. And even if, no one enters here without permission. Without asking.' She sniffed it a bit more. The strange stench seemed to pierce through other aromas. Unwillingly, she gazed at the door. That very door held a special memory of hers. As a child, she used to peek through the keyhole at her father, gazing at his works. He obviously knew about that, but since he never had appropriate time for his child, he let her do just that, as it at least kept them both somewhat near. What boggled her mind however, was the fact that the keyhole was blocked, which indicated that someone was on the other side. The very person which gave her the nourishment she was meant to drink. So, someone wanted her dead. Not the first time. Probably won't be the last one, if she'd play her cards well. As she strengthened her pose, she reached for one of the drawers at her desk. The Equalists glove was still there, awaiting yet another time to be used. She gazed at Amon one more time.

"At least I can be thankful for something I've got from you."

And she awaited, pretending to drink her tea. Small drips of sweat came down her forehead. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. Yet she still awaited for the perfect moment. As the light appeared briefly within the keyhole, she knew it was time to strike, as someone will be caught off guard. She jumped right above her desk, and with several swift steps, her hand was placed on the handle. As the waves of electricity came through the metal contraption, she could eventually hear someone's body falling down on the other side. As soon as that happened, she quickly whacked at the door, only to see one man laying before her, while the other took his chances, running down the corridor.

"Hey, you, stop!"

Obviously he did not, but it was never too late to ask. She began to chase him, room after room, corridor after corridor, and each time she almost grabbed the end of his coat, he somehow slipped away in the last second. As she ran after him, he just realized that she could not see any of her service. Were they dealt with? Or were they paid off? That shall be dealt with later. Answers. They were required now. As the man disappeared behind the last door, she was sure that this time around it'll be the end of their chase. The leisure area in the Sato Estate had only one entrance. And said entrance was also an exit.

As she slowly opened the door, she saw the man she was after, right at the other side of the pool. The coat, the hat, yes, she remembered now. Viper. Goon for hire, should the coin would be sufficient enough. As soon as that thought proceed through her mind, a quick slash of water swooped her off her feet.

"Hello." The man smiled, revealing his white teeth. "Fancy seeing you again."

"You."

"Yes, yes, me." He flicked his hands, as the water began to circle around him in a hypnotizing notion. "The poison could finish you off. You picked the more painful way."

Without needless words, the sprouts of fluid began to pierce the room back and forth, in an attempt to hit her. To maim her. To kill her. There was no subtlety about his blunt attempts. Still, he was in the perfect place for his work to succeed and whenever the girl tried to come even near the door, he whacked at them with full force. Escape was not an option. But escape was never an option in the end. As yet another water bolt pierced the sky, she dodged it perfectly, analyzing the situation as swift as she could.

Man that tried to kill her. A water bender. A pool. How to defeat a water bender. Get rid of his weapon. A perfect plan. But to do that, she needed to reach the other side. And that was not an easy task. Still, she was Asami Sato. Descendant of Hiroshi Sato. The strive for impossible ran in the blood.

'One day, that girl of mine will be a woman.' - said the familiar voice in her head. 'And that little damsel should learn how to dance. Come now Asami. Let me show you.'

She took a deep breath and dodged yet another missile. And then, she made her first step. Within her mind, there was no water. There was no Viper. Just a hall full of people to avoid. And her father. She took a step forward. Then another one. Closed change, dodge, dos-a-dos, bolt over the shoulder, heel turn, another dodge, chained turns and an open turn, one after another, reverse turn, reverse turn, avoid the swimming pool. Step forth, step back, time step, thunder clap. And since every dance has it's beginnings and ends, this one had it's finish eventually. As her glove caught the man by the throat, her other arm grabbed the lever. Within the last sounds of emptying the pool, both she an him knew that the show is over.

"Well." He smiled. "You got me."

"Tell me why I should not tie you up, flood the place, and simply electrocute you inside."

"Because that's not who you ar..."

Asami whacked his head onto the wall. Her reaction seemed to surprise both him and her. She quickly picked up the notion, as her face straightened up once again. Within his eyes, confusion began to rise. But Viper wasn't stupid. He also knew how to play his cards. Previous draft was a disaster. He needed to start other way around or he'll loose his 'full house'.

"Aw. That hurt."

"It can hurt more." Her grip tightened. "Listen, I have enough of people trying to kill me or my family." She just realized how strange that sound, as she was the only one left. "You are nothing but a hired goon. So the question for you is. Who hired you."

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled, but quickly picked up the topic. "Someone who wishes failure upon Raiko."

"Who?"

She squeezed him a little bit more. This time however the grip was more loose. He already knew that he caught her attention. The rest. Well, the rest was meant to be gathered by his clever use of words. 'Check out."

"Well. There are some who dedicated their hearts to the Great Uniter." The man smiled. "And hearts are like that. They beat, even when they're broken." Viper looked slyly. "Since, as you noticed madame, I operate on amount of wealth, I can tell you more, should you wish to spare more..."

She nodded, yet still, her thoughts were distant. Absent. 'How can anyone see good in that atrocity?' Her thoughts swirled. 'How could anyone love that? How Korra could even spare that thing the first place...'

###

The energy of the spirits surrounded them, as the gusts of wind gently passed through their bodies, venturing within each and every single part, baring nourishment. This place. This very place was unlike anything Kuvira saw in her life. It was unlike anything she dreamed about in her life. All the tales about said Spirit World seemed like fables. Fables of colorful dreams and fake promises. And yet she was within it's wondrous scents. Within it's pleasing aromas.

The avatar just stood above her, glancing at her warmly. Just now, the Great Uniter realized the pain within her arm. Such a trivial thing it would seem in a place like that. To feel pain. To feel for that matter. Was she dead, and was it her punishment? To feel the pain? No. It would be too trivial. She already knew what pain meant. Physical pain was never enough to bring her down. Eventually, a welcoming hand reached for hers.

"Believe me, i know what it's like to be afraid."

"What can you know." The gentle wind once again smudged her face, tangling her hair in all the weird places. She almost felt like a little girl deep inside. But those times were never to return. "You had it all. Your family. Friends. People who worshiped you." She gulped. "Worshiped you. People who glanced at you, at every example you gave them."

"And at the same time, quite often I were alone."

"You think of it as loneliness." Kuvira's voice got hoarse. "You think of it as a burden. Who even talks like that?" She blinked a couple of times, to sooth her eyes. "Too much power? Too much attention? Who in their right mind complains about things handled to them like that?"

This world was unlike anything she saw. She could not think straight. She tried to hate, she tried to run away with her thoughts. To defend herself. And she did, her voice did. Her mind however was someplace else. Her mind winded to rest. Her thoughts wanted to rest. The little girl that was still somewhere within her wanted to rest. Just wanted to rest. To lay down on the grass. To feel as it waters her cheek. To blush at the very notion that someone may be watching. That someone may watch. To catch a glance of her. To like her. To fell in love in her. Wait. Didn't that already happen?

"Listen, I know how you feel but..."  
"You know nothing!" She looked at her directly for the first time. What she saw, was a girl. But despite the fact that she saw her numerous times, she didn't know a thing about that girl. "But..." She quickly calmed down, as she eased her breath. "I cannot blame you for your life. And for what happened with mine." A little, shy smirk appeared on her lips. "But I do wonder, what I would do on your place. How it would end then."

The avatar did not respond. She simply silently sat down next to her. Thoughts swirled. Words she wanted to say were different than those that actually came through her mouth. She wanted to spend some time with her. To met her. To tell her about that one certain boy she met. About that one certain boy she childishly may felt in love in. To take her near the river. To sing her a song. To be her friend. She was lost in thoughts. And the thoughts were lost within her.

"What it was like..." Korra finally decided to speak up. "...Kuvira?"

"What?"

"What it was like to grow up alone?"

"Why you ask me that?"

"Because apparently no one else did."

Kuvira thought for a while, as she let that notion sink within her head. There was someone who asked that. Someone who was interested enough to ask about that while others neglected that very simple question. It was such a shame that this little girl neglected that very little boy that offered her that question. He had such beautiful, puppy eyes when he looked at her. She should never let go of him. What happened to him again? When he went and where?

"Have you ever felt alone, avatar Korra? Seeing people walking by you, seeing them smile, talking to you, and yet you felt alone? You felt like nothing? Unwanted by the world? Forbidden by the world? Like a piece of trash?"

She took a deep breath. It seemed like it hurt her both physically and mentally. Still, she continued, as one was certain – she was not easily broken.

"You don't need to answer that. But that's how I felt. And when the opportunity came, I decided that this time around, it will be I whom will claim something from the life I had. And not only that. I will save whatever piece of world I can. Even at the price of enslaving it, and protecting it from itself."

Ah, right, she remembered now. The grass whispered the stories of them. The trees whispered the stories of them after all. The boy returned each and every time she neglected him. Each time with a different idea to stay close to her. Was she happy? Probably.

Or was she not. She could not really recall that. All she wished to was to lay her face over the grass. And then, to listen to the sound of the trees, the sound they make while the wind blows through their leaves. The sound they make when they fall. She wanted to take the nearest rock within the palm of her hands. Within her fingers. To feel it's cold, round presence. And build something with it's help.

"You were a great leader." Once again, the avatar broke the silence as well as her thoughts. "You just made a mistake, followed by another mistake..."

"I never felt like one. Like a true leader." Kuvira shrugged, just to remind herself how much her arm ached. "I may been portrayed as one. And in a certain point, I felt like one. That helped with what I tried to obtain." She looked deeply at the palm of her hand. There was no stone to hold within it's grasp. "But I were one. The one that could grab others, that could make others feel... significant."

"And before?"

"Before?" She chuckled. "Before, the Queen died. Before, the land was separated into numerous piles of dirt that fought against one another in many ways possible. I reforged it. I made it whole. For a while."

She straightened her focus and gazed at the sky. The sky which contained many colors within it's vast presence. They all seemed to be within her reach. If she could only reach it with her hand. But then again, why do such a things. She pondered once more. The aroma of flower petals struck her once again. She felt those flowers before. Once.

"So. You asked your question. Then I will ask mine. What it is like when everyone look at you as an exemplar from your very birth? When everyone expect much from your every, slightest move?"

"It feels..." Korra looked into the sky, as the colors changed almost instantly. "At first it was a bit overwhelming, yeah. But at the same time..." She gazed at her once again, trying to read something from the Uniter's eyes. "The more I think about it, I was somewhat lucky. At least I knew what to do from the very start. Or at least I knew what I should do."

"And did that made you happy?"

"Hah, not at first." The avatar let out a dry, empty laughter. "But I found my place within the world. And I guess, the world found it's place within me." She said jokingly at first, but then calmly whispered. "What made you happy Kuvira?"

The flowers were given to her. Given by the boy that returned once again, after the last time she neglected him. But this time around, he held something more. A token which meant to hold her in one place. A token which meant to show her that he will stay with her forever, should she only take it. Should she only nod her head, say yes, whatever she wished to do. And so she did. The stench of plants surrounding her was unbearable. 'I want to lay down on the grass. I want to hear the flow of the water. I'm tired.' She thought to herself, as the memories ran down her head. But there was no escape from that. There never was.

"I..." She turned away and quickly changed the topic. "You are... smarter than I figured at first, avatar Korra. Perhaps it would end better for us, if I would be more like you. For you, for me, for the world." Kuvira hesitated. "For him."

"He is still alive you know."

"I figured as much." The Great Uniter sighted, almost as if the very notion put a needle right into her chest. "For him, and for me, it would be better if you just have killed me now." Her eyes were hazing. "But it's not how it'll end, right?"

"No. I won't kill you."

"I figured as much." She slowly stood up, trying to stand straight, refusing any kind of help, almost as if she needed to constantly remind herself of her own pride. "And I will need to take responsibility for what I did."

She looked at the portal. It would be so much easier to stay here. Perhaps even convince the avatar to let her go. To do something. To escape. From everything, everyone, from the world she left behind, from the feelings she felt within her chest. But that would be a coward's way. And the Great Uniter is no coward. The gust of wind once again smudged her hair.

"I have nothing." She sighted, as her legs felt weaker and weaker. "Once I'll exit this place, I'll have nothing."

"Well." Korra grabbed her by her arm and supported her body over hers almost in a hug-like gesture. "You have me for a start. And the rest? Time will show."


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

I_t took time before I understood the wisdom that came from the words of my father. He tried to teach us in the best way he could, shame he was never all that great of a teacher. Still, I've learned much from him, and I still will. Reflecting on his words, meditating on his sentences brings much needed peace within my mind. Our history is our heritage. We should never forget it. After the recent events, I've been studying our laws. The punishment held by the Air Nomads were curious. Death was never the resolution, as death never brought justice. It always simply brought more death. Death brings death. We should know something about that. Foremost, the most important part of the trial, was to know the one we will judge. Whom he or she is. What he or she is. But we also need to know the judge himself._

_Unknown source, Jinora_

* * *

Everything was set in motion. Each and every single detail was it it's place. Only three of the numerous chess pieces were missing. The accuser, accused and the defender. But that was of non importance, for now at least, as by the rites of the Air Nomad's trial, it was not them whom will held the introduction to this farce. No, that was the task of the old air bender, who for the first time of his life, felt tired, as his bones seemed to ache from the very notion of being here.

Meditating within his wooden chambers, he knew that he could not delay it any longer. Numerous spectators were waiting for him after all. Waiting for their little performance. For him to recite the given lines. Such a perfectly directed tragedy. Since how else you can call a lover standing against a lover, judged by the mentor of one of them, dried of emotions, as it should help to pass the right judgment. Such nourishment for some. Such burden for others. He lifted up from the ground, silently sweeping through the floor.

_My son, you're both lucky and burdened._

The ship, or whatever one could call the vessel they were on, was made with much dedication, with so much heart put into it. Was the usage of that much wood necessary however, to judge just one being? To fabricate this lie? Someone really wanted to end her in the most entertaining way possible. Why not coliseum while at it, where everyone would have a shot at her, he thought to himself. At least this farce would have been exposed in full, not hidden beneath the fake premises of justice.

As his fingers smudged the carefully carved walls, feeling each and every single slight ditch over it's frame, he considered numerous things, just as he thought about the trial carefully. And not a single time, he could come up with an explanation of why this was really necessary for Raiko's grand plan. His grand scheme. His and Su for that matter. Still, he carried one, as he and Korra were probably the only ones that stood before the blade which was meant to be put over the accused throat, both metaphorically and literally.

_There will come a day that everyone will look up for you. For guidance, for asking for the right choice, for your opinion, for your good word even._

Outside, the sun greeted him with all it's grace, as it's beams poured over the surface. The people were already present, admiring the view over the center of the vessel. And what a center it was. A place prepared and fabricated exactly for the accused, for that anyone could see her. Look at her. Judge her. Despise her. The other notable spots, given for him, Korra and Asami were less spectacular. From what he recalled, not even Yakone himself had a trial like that. But to be fair, he never managed to torment the entire continent within his lifespan. In that matter, the Great Uniter achieved much.

Before he could focus on the numerous guests of various sorts, the chief of the police, and during the next few days, the chief of the security, greeted him with a slight nod.

"They seem to wait for you in anticipation." She shrugged and chuckled a little bit, with a dry, empty voice. "Guess we all have that part in our life, huh? We all wait for Tenzin to make up his mind." Why she brought that up at this very point, he pondered. But he hardly had the occasion to focus on that notion, as her words proceed further. "All want to see Kuvira squirm in agony. Funny, last time it was pro bending and movers that kept them occupied."

"And you?"

"And me?" Lin put a hand over her hip. It was quite weird seeing her without her metal uniform. Needed caution, one could guess. "Our family was always a mess. I'm far from being entertained by someone's misery. Even if it seems fit at times."

At least Lin was the last sane one in this madness. She seemed to be neither affected by the blood thirst, nor she felt the sympathy over the Kuvira's cause. She simply was there, as it was her task to be there. For her, the Great Uniter ended with the destruction of the Republic City. That was all she needed to know, as mangling with the old wounds never ends well.

"But back to you. You seem pretty, trying to find the most boring word you would use... ah, unsettled."

She apparently tried to lighten up the mood. She, out of all people. So that's how bad things were? That he needed a relief from Lin?

"It is against my will for this whole farce to happen." He lowered his voice. "But I won't let them have their little game just for the sake of them having it." Tenzin sighted. "Especially since the whole thing is meant to be by the laws of my people. More like a parody..."

"When they proposed this role to you, they knew you will accept it." Lin stated the obvious. But at times, the obvious needs to be spoken out loud. "So you're already in their game Tenzin. My sister can be deceiving. She always strives for the right thing, still..."

He obviously knew that from the very beginning. He knew that from the first words that came from within Raiko's mouth. 'Tenzin, it shall be an honor that you will held this ceremony. I do not know the man that is more righteous, that is more fair, and at the same time, who's got such legacy following him!' He said. His words, so full of pride and his desire and desire for a fake justice. From each argument that Suyin presented afterward. 'You are the son of Aang. The one that held his hand when he could simply strike. Such legacy...' Such empty words came from Republic City's finest that day. And such empty words came from the lips of the one who's metal city was shattered, just like the heart of her son.

_They may even tell you that you are a part of me. You are my legacy. But you are not. You are Tenzin, not Aang. And your decisions are your own, for the better, and for the worse..._

Still, she was right. It was a game. But a game he needed to play, in order to at least try to justify this event. His father would do the same no doubt. Actually, Ozai was the glaring example of what his father would do.

"It's a game that many of us can play Lin. And I'm not so gullible as some suspect."

"Indeed." She crossed her arms. There was something boggling her as well, as she simply could not find a perfect spot to put her body in, it would seem. "And I wish to be on your side of it."

"I know." Within his head, whenever he looked at her, aside from the older, more bitter figurine that stood before him, he always saw something more. Something else. A distant, glaring memory of something that could happen once. And at the same time, something that never could happened, and never will. "And I am thankful for..."

"No, you don't understand." She leaned towards him. "It's not the usual 'compassion talk' I'm about to give you. I will be on your back."

"I can shield myself pretty well."

"Not from a blade put between your ribs, sticking from your back."

_Because there won't be anyone like you in the world. You shall be one of a kind. And that will anger some. Oh it will anger some._

"What do you mean?"

"Someone already tried to erase the Sato line, as little as it takes to do so." She shook her head in disappointment. "Rumors are held that she was not the only target. And while the pickings of her potential assassins were rather poor to say the least, perhaps the next one will be more skillful."

Tenzin looked at the crowd behind her. He knew that the stakes were high, still, outright murder? That would lead to nowhere, as the trial was still meant to be held, one way or another. With or without him. There are non that cannot be replaced.

"And how's Asami after that?"

"She is... skilful." Lin smiled. "It will only cause a slight delay of her coming here. Not that she is happy to be here, judging by the tone she had." She scratched her chin. "Or perhaps it's because she will stand against Korra? Hard to tell. It's not like people who meant something to one another, never weren't in a difficult situation, when they had to stand against one another, right?"

"Right..."

He should have realized that this whole thing lead to somewhere. But why unleash the past now, when more pressing matters were at hand, he pondered. Perhaps because the past was never unraveled to begin with?

_But at the same time, some will follow you, whenever it will be your strength, your charm, your wits, your mind. Don't let that cloud your vision however. You may be responsible for someone's life. Numerous times._

"Still, I'll do what I must, and I can handle that." He rose his eyebrow, as he decided to neglect the previous notion, and derail the conversation a little bit. "Still, why so protective all of a sudden?"

"I've got a bad feeling about all of this, from the moment I was picked to be here."

"You wished to be somewhere else?"

"Perhaps." She shrugged. "Someplace else, yeah. It's easier to judge when someone is causing mayhem and destruction. Not so easy when you have them pinned to the ground. And they don't even beg for mercy. They just accept their fate. Besides, words are a poor weapon. And yet they're more dangerous than what we usually do." She looked him in the eyes. "But you were always the master of carefully placed words, right? The ones that never meant to hurt anyone, but did that either way, since no matter how nicely you put it, a no is still a no." Lin sighted. "Still, I do not envy you for what you must do."

"I do not envy myself." He added silently. "And never did. But the past is in the past Lin."

"Yeah."

She looked at him once again. Behind her eyes lied so many things. Some of them he wished to forget. Some of them, perhaps not, at least not that fast. On rare occasions they got the possibility to talk to one another without the interference. And on all of those occasions, they always said such meaningless things to one another. But that was not always the case. There were times, when the things they said to one another were meaningful. Things that bared meaning. At least while they lasted, even if they lasted just a little.

"Before you'll go there, and shall be eaten by the wolves that wish to inflict their self-made righteous laws, there is someone that wishes to speak with you."

"There's always someone." Tenzin shrugged. "What's new?"

"Yes, but they are somewhat..." She paused. "...Different than whom you would expect."

She turned around and left, leaving only a memory of her. Both the present, and the one that passed long time ago. It would probably be for the best that he would forgot about those kind of thoughts. Some memories are better left aside. But also, those are the ones that we want to cherish the most at times.

_In the end however, remember but one thing. Despite what others see in you, you are what you are. A human being. With all it's flaws, with all the possibilities. No less no more. It's sometimes hard to forget that, but, you know, the more you hold onto that thought, the less painful it gets._

And as the memory of her faded away completely, as he managed to focus on things which mattered more at the present time, two figurines emerged, one from the left, another from the right. They looked almost the same, if not for the slight make up that one of them had. Both were dressed just as he remembered them. Blue robes, which looked almost like glorified rags covering their slim, deadly frames. Eska and Desna. The very same they were before, yet now carrying the legacy of their father. Both ruthless rulers, as well as curious beings. Tenzing payed close attention to their every move, as there was only one certainty that lied within their frames. That there is nothing certain.

"Before us, sister, stands an old man who will be in charge of this comedy."

"Is he tired Desna?"

"Probably Eska."

"Should we share a laughter with him?" She flicked her hair. "As a gesture of good will?"

"Or give the tear for the poor fellow perhaps, dear sister? After all, there's nothing to envy here."

"Nothing at all brother of mine?" She shrugged indifferently. "He is in charge of charging someone who wants to be charged for charging others."

"Indeed." He smiled. "Such a tragic comedy, isn't it?"

"Yes, a tragic one." Eska grinned. "But those are of the best kind."

"The best kind?"

"The best kind."

"Our not-missed father enjoyed them as well" Desna stated calmly. "Perhaps too much at times."

"It was only fitting that he partook a part in it, right, dear brother of mine?"

_And always look at others for what they are. Not for what they seem to be. Who knows what you'll find? Who knows whom will help you. And you will always need help._

"What do you want?"

He finally asked. The siblings just grinned at him, than towards one another. It was rather obvious that those fiends will appear in a moment like that. He did not recalled however that they were so interested in politics, since they had no business to share with the former Great Uniter. Nor no business as of yet with the Earth Empire. So the question remained. Why.

"What do we want, dear sister?"

"To share this tender moment with a man who will share his fate with us." Eska shrugged. "What else?"

"With us dear sister?"

"Yes, with us Desna."

"Don't you, Tenzin?"

They rambling was getting out of hand. And he hardly had the nerves to listen to two lunatics, chit chatting over one another. Especially in the recent events. Especially during what was about to happen. Especially when someone's life was at stake."

"I don't have time, nor patience for that." He almost shouted. "What do you want."

_At times, you will need patience. After my death, once again, you will be the last of our kind. Despite what my expectations of you are, and despite the fact that I tend to favor you, for being whom you are, for wielding what is dear to me, you are you. And don't let my rambling get in the way of things. You are Tenzin, not Aang._

"We are here, since we want this comedy to take it's full place."

"Indeed, just as Eska stated." They both came dangerously close for his likings, finding their spots on his left and right. "We are here to help you. And we're just playing along with the mood."

Tenzin did not move an inch, he focused on their frames however. It was hard to pay attention to the both of them, however the way their mirrored their moves, made it easier to comprehend their momentum.

"We are not involved." She chuckled like a dying penguin. "But we like to watch."

"And we would love to see how this plays out."  
"So, tender whispers."

"And tender moments."

Now they both chuckled, with the same, awkward laughter. They apparently quite enjoyed themselves, despite the situation, despite their newly found position. It entertained them it would seem.

"Of people you need to be cautious when near." Desna shrugged. "At least near in their presence."

"We will do our part, for this trial to come to an end how it should be."

"But there is always a possibility that you will need to count on your own."

"For now, watch out for Bataar. He is a pawn, but a bigger one than one could expect." The girl winked a couple of times, playfully gazing at her brother. "He can mix things up, even when someone hardly suspects him to do so."

"Now, now, Eska." Desna grinned. "Which Bataar?"

"Well, we don't want to spoil things now, do we?" The twin put her hands up. "We have the father and the son. One overlooked, the other, rather avoidable."

"So the obvious, or non obvious?"

He could easily realize that they weren't telling him that because they liked him, nor because the two respected him. No. There was something within those words, and within those empty phrases.

"There's always a catch" He tried to sound as calm as he could. "And you are telling me this because?"

"The catch will be revealed in time."

"When it ends, dear sister?"

"When it ends Desna."

They nodded acceptably, and vanished within the clutches of the wooden hollows. Their presence was unsettling, their words even more so. But they hardly told him anything new. He was already cautious, as he needed to be.

_All in all. I know you will do just fine. And I know I'll be proud, no matter what you will choose. No matter if you'll save numerous lives. Or just one._

With the last deep breath, he finally entered the court, as the crowd seemed to erupt with passion. He was the indicator of what will come. Within the power of this man lied the final verdict, and he will be burdened by the choices he shall make. After all, he, despite the facts presented, will recite the beginning as well as the ending of this thrilling exposure. Step after step, he felt heavier. An air bender pinned to the ground. He heard that story once. Even took a part of it.

###

Every kind of vessel needs it's captain, it's the obvious rule. And since there was only one who can figure out how a construction of this nature could drift, it was only fitting to put him in charge of the whole infrastructure. That gave Varrick enough time to proceed with his own little scheme, as he quite enjoyed the notion of a plan within a plan.

"Everything set in motion, my little machine of rubble and destruction?"

"Yes" She stated calmly, noting something over her board. "We have it all wired up and ready to go."

"So, each projector is set to record what we want?" He grinned. "The judge?"

"Set."

"The crowd?"

"Set."

"Raiko and the rest?"

"Set as well."

"Chief of security?"

"Believes that we did that to secure the place."

"Splendid." He grinned childishly. "Oh it's going to be great. It's going to earn us more than Bolin movers ever did."

"It's not a mover, it's more of a documentation that will…"

"Bla, bla, bla, don't be boring Zhu Li." He swirled around, as he switched some wires around for no apparent reason. "What is life if we won't color it up a little bit." Small wave of electricity passed through the dispatched wires. "Can you see it?" He fixated his hands, as his fingers were used as a frame."Kuvira, the mysterious victim of the past, that did her mistakes, many mistakes, but of a good heart and cuddles and whatnot and all she wants is redemption and…"

"What?"

"What-what?" He blinked a couple of times. "Everyone likes redemption story!"

"At times, you are beyond any kind of measure." She sighted loudly. "Everyone hates Kuvira. She's a monster. She wanted to kill you. To kill me. She was responsible for what now, reeducation camps, genocide, destruction of two cities and…"

"But our monster will have a heart!" He interrupted her almost instantly, placing his slim finger over her lips. "So what whom she was Zhu Li. So what whom she is! We will make money out of her."

"I still would prefer…"

"I would prefer many things. But may I remind you, most of our, well, finances are gone."

"I know."

"Luxury comes with a great price and being fair is not profitable. Hence, the great, redeemed Kuvira." He shrugged. "We just need to focus on that aspect." Varrick's eyes widened, as he came up with yet another great idea. "You know what? I have the title. Think with me here. The Great Redeemer. Ha!"

He turned around and waited. She had her little games with him, but he had his own. It was only a matter of time before it began to process in her head. Each fact presented by him, each word given to her as a cheap piece of information. The realization came swiftly, as always. And he expected nothing less from his wife.

"There's something you are not telling me."

"Of course." Varrick grinned victoriously. "Even in marriage, we need to have our little secrets, you know."

He swirled on the top of his boot, facing her once again, as he enclosed almost maniacally. She hardly moved an inch, waiting for him to proceed.

"The power of words. The power of facts combined Zhu Li. If you will add them together, mend them, mix them, craft them, shape them, what will you get?" He flicked his head. "A tip from me, not a salad."

"You will get a mystification but…"

"So what? Mystification can become truth, once you fabricate it with enough care. And I do care about my misfits and my money."

And she began to consider the odds once again. Varrick awaited, as he usually did. Patience was a virtue after all. And patience can be pretty profitable while at it, especially for those whom wish to listen and consider.

"Someone will pay us for that, am I correct?"

"Of course. A little earning on the side." He paused. "A large sum on the side."

"But why." She bit her lip. "Why would anyone would do that, that won't help her cause one little bit."

"Our contact treats it like a safety policy. One of numerous he held in his stretch." He snapped his fingers a few times in a row. "Hey, can't blame a guy for having a back up plan, eh? Hah!"

"Is there something else you are not telling me?"

He sighted and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking deeply within her beautiful, large eyes. Almost as if he was disappointed in her. And at the same time, there was that spark inside, the spark that always thrilled her, from the very beginning she met him.

"Zhu Li, our alliance is to the lady coin. We want to gather as much of her yellow teeth as we possibly can. She has a lot of them. Like a shark."

"But where's morality in that?"

"Non." He tapped her on the shoulder. "But we are not harming anyone during that. Besides, don't you want Raiko's plan to backfire on him?"

"I kind of do actually."

"Don't you want to live in luxury?" He swirled his mustache. "At least until we'll blow it on something remotely useless yet again?"

"That would be great but..."

"Earnings in pleasure my dear! The best kind of treat!"

He nodded to himself and all of a sudden, stopped all of his motions. Almost as if something caught his attention in this instance, and was so important that he needed to stop everything just to catch it's glimpse. That, or something stung him. It's never sure with Varrick.

"Are those sounds of the crowd?"

"Indeed they are."

"Oh, I cannot wait!" He rubbed his hands. "Let the entertainment begin!"


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

_Some will suffer. Some will hate. Others will praise. So what. All of them are in some way disposable. In the end, it is you who matters the most. And others? Well, to a certain point they matter as well. But never more than you to yourself. Because they think that way. And you are never more important to them, than themselves are for themselves._

_A Simple Tale Of Politics, Tarrlo_k

* * *

And once again, her name was meant to be on the lips of others. On the lips of numerous beings, that will chant it with zeal. That will scream it with passion. That will follow it's very sound. That will despise her, hate her, spit on the very trembling notion of the word Kuvira. They wished to humiliate her. Wished to maim her. Wished to defile her. Mattered not. They did that before, they will do that once again.

As she took her first step on the vessel, she felt some dose of uncertainty. It reeked of soaked wood, it reeked seaweed, it reeked of fish despite how much others wish to hid it. Or perhaps it was only she whom felt it. The Great Uniter never felt all that well without a stable land underneath her frame. The guards surrounding her looked indifferent. Just another job to fulfill, and whom was on the other side, that hardly mattered.

"Ah. You came. Such a surprise."

A familiar voice ironically stated, with a dose of mockery surrounding it's verses. Suyin emerged from within the numerous figurines. She could not miss such an occasion, such opportunity to jest at the one that destroyed her city, her family, her life, albeit not fully. Yet.

"I thought you'd be late." She circled around, like a cat hungry for it's prey. "That something will keep the Great Uniter busy. Always uncertain with you, you know?"

"And yet…" Game of mockery. A game she could play as well. "…I'm here. Disappointed?"

"Oh, not really." Without metal, she was just a human being, much like her. And it would only took two sturdy and agile hands to snap her neck in half. "I would love to see you dance your way out of this one."

"You told me I were exceptional." She stared blankly. "One of a kind."

"You were."

She tried to kill her son. And at the same time, she was like a daughter to her. At least once. Not necessary now. Not necessary after she took so much from her. Compassion can be easily shattered.

"But you're just an orphan. You never deserved to be underneath my roof." Her eyes seemed to sunk down her face even more so. "You sucked to my family like a leech, taking from it what's most important and dear to me. Everything I cared for. Why I should not do the same? It would be quick, and less painful I assure you." She took a deep breath. "I should snap your neck when we had the chance. I should do it right now if…"

"If what?"

"I do not know." She paused. "Perhaps that's not that bad of an idea, still... that would be the end that you would wish for, right?" Her chuckle was dry and tired. "But no, I want you to see, to feel, to realize what you have done. And when there is no turning back for you, when you wish to undo your mistakes, I will..."

"That would be enough." Kuvira's defender said, as she emerged from between the guards, swiftly placing herself near the woman. "She will have her share of accusations soon enough, Su."

"Indeed she will." She smiled vaguely, as she began to ignore the presence of the Great Uniter, both to show her dominance, as well as to focus on Korra and Korra alone. "I do not envy you, avatar. Your role here is obvious. But I do not envy you."  
"I've heard that before a couple of times you know." She shrugged, but her tone got more and more irritated. "Never bothered me in the first place."

"I bet." Suyin nodded slightly. "I shall take my place You will do the same, I presume?"

"That I will."

She looked distant, almost as if she was in someplace else. The lady of Zaofu was like a shadow of her former self, almost as if the recent history soaked more than just her son's well being. There still was a spark however, in the eyes of Beifong

"Will the great avatar give us a show this time around? I would be disappointed otherwise."

A challenge poorly put together, but a challenge non of the less. And the avatar, especially the one in this cycle, never put down one of those.

"It's not about giving a show." She took a glance at Kuvira and smiled slightly, accepting the given challenge. "But if a show will be needed, then so be it."

That was the acceptable answer. In fact, that was the only answer Su expected to hear. Nodding knowingly, she disappeared somewhere amongst the others. No doubt she will pay close attention to the whole trial. And no doubt she will make her move, should the even take the wrong course, at least wrong in her view. Kuvira just stood still, staring at the fading figurine.

"Feeling alright?" Korra asked, ignoring the numerous views their presence gathered. "Not that it will change a thing now, but..."

"I'm fine, yes." She said shortly and to the point. "I'm ready as well."

"Good. We will need your best to get out of this standing still."

"You have no doubt I see?"

"Bah." She flicked her hand. "I'm sure no one will chop off your head per say. During the trial that is, since Tenzin is the one that is in charge here. Still, we cannot be sure what will happen after."

"That's the only curious thing around."

Judging by the crowd in the center, the man they spoke about just finished his speech. While the avatar never was all that keen on his monologues, this one she would adore to hear. Knowing her old mentor, he had his share of venom to spread around to those which enjoyed it, dressed in the words which seemed to bring no harm. And as soon as he came for them, his face was somewhat lightened up, even if still each muscle seemed to be pulled like a string.

"Greetings Uniter." He bowed down slightly. "And Korra. Good to see you."

"Likewise Tenzin." She needed to remain as official as possible. And it was hard. "How is it back there?"

"They are… agitated by my speech." He smiled slyly. "While I would thought that my verses would bore them to death, this time, everyone listened carefully." He swirled his beard. "Who would have thought, that so many people would be interested in the history of our trials."

"And?"

"And they were somewhat disappointed that I am openly against death sentence. They would wish to end it with a bloodshed." He looked at Kuvira questioningly. "But they still think there will be a surprise for them."

"If you ask me if I have any up my sleeve …" The woman shrugged. "…or a plan of escape. Or any other for that matter, no. I do not."

"Good. No flints then then. Never liked them."

He seemed to put on a mask. That was hardly a surprise. During the trial, at least before the people surrounding them, he stopped to be the air bender's master he used to be known as. He was placed in a role of a justicar, the one that was meant to place the verdict, as well as the one that hold one. person's life within his hand. While the words of others will shape the trial and shape the verdict, while others will blame either the accuser or the defender, it shall be his hands that will bare the blood on them.

"I will take the accused one to her place." The Great Uniter did not oppose. Actually, she seemed to be lifeless, even if her eyes seemed to tell otherwise. "You need to speak with someone before the trial begins however. We need your clear mind. Just as we need hers."

She looked at him, nodding slightly. Yes, there was someone she needed to talk about. Someone she needed to talk about sooner than she already did. Someone that should knew about it all. Someone that would be hurt despite the moment she would told her, despite of the words she would use.

"That I do."

###

She gazed within her eyes. Round, beautiful, deep. So much life and energy was found within their space. Almost endless possibilities locked inside. Endless stream of thoughts and dreams. And such a curious feeling. They knew each other for such a long time, yet never knew themselves to begin with. They never knew their desires, they never knew their strives. And the avatar strove her. And the avatar needed her. Venture amongst the realms of dreams was a venture indeed, not only in the spiritual aspect.

Hand to hand they traveled, amongst the various wonders emerging from within the pure energy which surrounded them. That was nothing new for the avatar, for her lover however, it was a sight to gaze upon. A sight of wonders which were impossible to explain, which were impossible to contain.

"How many times have you been here?"

"A couple of times…" She said warmly. "Mostly when I were, well…"

"Recovering?"

"Yeah, that word."

The avatar smiled a little, caressing Asami's cheek. Her skin was so soft, so smooth and yet so cold. She was through a lot however during the last few days, so it was somewhat understandable.

"Korra?" Asami was first to ask, as she returned her lover's embrace. "How do you feel?"

"Calm."

"Just that?"

"Just?" Korra chuckled loudly. "I've never felt calm. There was always a certain something. Always a thorn in my side, at my back, always some nibbling thought, always something that boggled my mind." She considered her words once more. "Always someone that boggled my mind, like, ugh. I could not stand it. And now. All that. All that went away, and what remained is calmness. No Asami, it's not just that. It means more than one could imagine."

"I see. And I can understand that."

They went silent. But at times, that's enough. To be silent together. It's the person with which you are silent that matters. The person you need to be close to. As Asami pondered near her mate, she was once again the one that decided to break the silence.

"There are, a couple of other things that I can understand. And help you understand."

She moved closer. Her breath was dulcet. Agitating. As her lips closed by, there was nothing else for the avatar to do, but to respond in the same fashion. A kiss for a kiss. Delicately at first, with just a tip of their skin meeting with one another, almost as if both of them were shy of their doings. Or were cautious not to go too far. But some things cannot be contained.

As their thoughts passed the barrier of possibility and probability, their tongues mended together in a passionate and thrilling dance. And with their dance, their hands accompanied their momentum, as they began to acknowledge their frames, to the slightest details. And there were numerous details to follow.

"I love you." Korra panted. "From one letter to another, from one day to another, it took a while but… I love you."

"It's a huge word." Asami chuckled. "But I guess I should expect no less from the avatar." She hesitated. "Most of the time, when I admit to someone that I love him, it ends, well, badly." She sighted, almost as if admitting to the feeling itself bared within her chest. "But, I love you too."

Their lips met again. Words bared little to non importance. In fact, they were always the factor that seemed to complicate things. And their lips could be used in more subtle matter, just like their hands, their frames, their momentum put in motion. Without needless sentences, verses and phrases that could be taken differently, depending on the context. And the context here was clear with each vibe, resonance and touch.

With each smudge and slightest gesture, with each melody coming slightly from within their throats, asking and pledging for more, tangling around themselves, almost as if they were meant to be that way. Thoughts swirled alongside, venturing in the future. And the future was unimportant. Just the present. Just now. But each dip of happiness ends at times. And usually, ends with words.

"What will happen now?"

"With?"

"I don't know…" Korra pondered. "With us? With the world?"

"Why you ask?"

"I'm not used to, well, that. Each time 'that' happened, someone took it away."

"Well, maybe you should look at it differently?" Asami delicately placed her fingers over her lover's nape, slowly smudging their surface up and down, circling around each and every part of her spine. "No one will take me from you. No one but yourself."

"And I won't let that happen."

"You better not." She flicked her on the nose jokingly. "I'm not something you'd wish to lose."

###

"Hello Korra."

Should the events differ, she would adore to see her loved one. Still, it was such a delightful sight. She remembered each part of her. Her scent, her look, her gaze. Her beautiful eyes, her wondrous hair, her slim, perfectly shaped frame. Each curve. Each ditch. Each form. And even now, it was a pleasant thing. But her voice was cold. And what lied in her eyes was unspeakable.

"So, when would you tell me?" She chuckled viciously. "After this whole farce? When I would or would not find out?"

"I, well..."

"Yeah, thought so." She put her hands over her hips. There was nothing playful about that gesture this time around however. "You know, it's a bit too much at times. And this is one of those times."

She shook her head, as her hair playfully waved at the wind. Smudge after smudge, flick after flick.

"I understand why you need to do it. I really do. Why you stand where you stand and all that." She frowned. "You are the avatar. Balance, justice, whatnot..."

She came closer, as her slim frame found itself near her lovers. Placing her chin over her shoulder, she almost wished to cuddle around. This was not the time nor the occasion to do so however, as she whispered silently.

"But you need to understand that you won't get that one free. You won't be granted a thing because of that."

The avatar simply waited, without a slightest touch, despite the fact that she wished to do as much as that. Without a simple smudge, even though she would wish to caress that smooth skin. Even if she would love to feel the scent of her hair, the taste of her lips.

"I'm not even angry Korra." She lingered on that name just for a little while. "Just disappointed. Thought that when things went the way they went, at least I deserved a word from you."

"There was no time..."

"There never is enough time."

She sighted, as her warm breath toggled around Korra's ear. There was something pleasant about it, yet the words still hurt, despite it all.

"Simple 'I'm going to side with Kuvira on this one Asami, because I must, because no one else will' would suffice." The attempt of mockery and the tone of her voice were so out of place, that she herself cringed a bit. Luckily no one saw her face. "But not even that. We just met here. And we will stand against one another."

The avatar suspected as much. But she would prefer an outburst. She would prefer emotions much more defined and logical. Not this. But she understood, as she needed to understand.

"And we obviously must stand against one another. Because you won't let her life pass through your hands. And I won't let her slip between mine."

"I would never ask you for that." She was much wiser nowadays. But with wisdom, often came a different feeling. Regret. "We all must do what we think is right. Even if others think otherwise."

"I know you would not. And I love you for that." She nibbled on her ear slightly. "But this one will be mine. Kuvira took life of too many, both killing and sparing them. And she killed my father. And for that, I will end her."

"I won't let you."

"I expect nothing less from you." She bit her lower lip. "And yet, I did expected more from you..."

She grabbed her face, and as she smuggled her dark cheeks, she let out a single, short kiss placed over her lover's lips. Brief, not satisfactory enough, yet it was all she could give her.

"It's time for us. I hope you're prepared Korra. Because I am. And I will destroy her."


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

_How to obtain justice. That was always the question for our kind. Our peaceful tribe always strove with that issue. We were pacifists at heart, so even when someone was misguided, there should never be a punishment harsh enough to take all from a certain individual. So he or she should be judged rightfully, by anyone that took place in their rise and fall. Our people called it justice. And yet, at times, many things could have been solved with one kill. No one wanted to make his hands dirty I suppose. But I shouldn't be thinking like that... Everyone is redeemable._

_Unknown source, Jinora_

* * *

And so the farce began. Each delicately picked pawn was on it's place, especially the one awaiting it's judgment. And everyone were silent. They strove for words. It was just like Tenzin anticipated. Much to his joy, he was the first one who had the opportunity to poke on Raiko's nose. An opportunity he clearly wished not to miss on.

"We all know the reason we're here." He took a deep breath. "Justice needs to be served. However…" He lengthened the pause as much as he possibly could, which drove the crowd mad. "We must remember that the one we're sentencing at this very moment, is not guilty of anything until sentenced." He took a step down, slowly closing towards the Great Uniter. "Therefore, the bounds, should there be any, shall be given after the cause. Not before."

In a theatrical gesture for everyone to see, he placed himself before the woman. She simply stared blankly at him, awaiting what he'll do next. And he was rather predictable, as the small gust from within his hands, precisely focused between her hands, sliced the ropes that bound her. Just that, and only that, still that very gesture made the crowd disappointed. As they should be, since they expected entertainment which would end in blood. And it would seem to be otherwise.

"Better?"

He said silently, only for her to hear. Yes, it was a gesture more towards those that watched than towards her, still, she appreciated it as much as she could.

"I…" She paused. No, no emotions, nothing like that. Keep it straight. Short, to the point. "Yes. Better."

He nodded knowingly, as he returned to his spot. Asami paid close attention to his doings. It would seem that she will be holding her line not only against the Great Uniter, but also against both the avatar and her mentor. Very well, there was nothing implausible for those that call themselves Sato.

"Now, we can begin." He stated more officially, almost as if he put a mask over his face. "Kuvira. Right now you will be judged. During this time, you will be treated as equal. As one that bares freedom on her shoulder, and our trial shall decide, if your freedom shall be taken from you. But should you wish to neglect the responsibility upon us and upon yourself, you shall be burdened with whatever follow you." He paused. "Do you understand?"

"I do."

"You are charged with the crime of genocide. Razing of Zaofu. Razing the Republic City. Re-education camps. Attempted murder. Suceeded murder. Lethal usage of spirit weapons…" The list went on and on. She obviously knew each detail about his list. That was somewhat necessary for others it would seem however. Eventually, he finished. "Do you understand those charges?"

"I do." She sighted, wishing to add 'I'm not stupid, I know what I've done.' Still, that mattered not. "I do understand. And accept to be charged for them."

"Very well. For as Guru Laghima said, acceptance is a bliss for understanding. All of us will take a voice sooner or later. Yet the accuser as well as your defender have the right for their speech. Will they use that right?"

Asami nodded almost instantly, vigorously showing her readiness to take her aim at the hated oppressor. Korra was more calm, as she never enjoyed those kind of public display of viciousness. Still, she had a speech prepared as well. The avatar needed to start on a strong feet after all, if she wished to succeed against all the odds. Never the less it was her lover whom started first, as her small frame turned towards the ones which gathered around them.

"We all know whom Kuvira is." Asami stated calmly, yet her ice cold voice echoed through the place, almost giving chills to those that sat nearby. "Or do we?"

She began to circle around, just to focus the sight of others on her frame. A notion that she both despised and enjoyed.

"Great Uniter." The words trembled underneath her tongue. "Everything about her doings was great, wasn't it? A great leader. A great person." She spoke faster and faster, almost propping herself for the grand finale of her short lived speech. "Great shimmering gem within the dust, of which the Earth Empire is full off. And yet. Nothing more than a murderer." She smiled. "Kuvira. A living exemplar of self inflicted justice that went wrong. Of self inflicted justice that was for the most part inflicted on others. Not on the Great Uniter herself. What a pity." She gulped, as her lips got dry. "And what a surprise that she will be judged like any other."

She turned towards her loved one. Looking within the longing eyes, it was difficult to say what she needed to say. But she knew she will non of the less. No remorse. No pity. Only retribution.

"I do not envy Korra, for I know her role. And I'm almost tempted to end at this very moment, just to listen how she will try to defend her, how she will attempt to make her see human. And how I will dissolve each and every single attempt." She felt good letting that out of her chest. "Because Kuvira cannot be judged as one amongst us. She did far more than anyone. Far more than Amon, Zaheer, far more than..."

"And yet..." Korra decided to interrupt the monologue, much to the crowd curiosity. "She is nothing like them. She just made a bad choice. Followed by another, and yet another. And in our rights is to make mistakes. In our rights is to make choices which are bad. Yes, she did all of that, she did it all however out of spite. She is not all bad, despite what some wish to believe. Before the Great Uniter, there was Kuvira. And for the most part, she is still there."

"Not everything can be brought to the balance of spirits and emotions."

"No." The avatar hesitated, narrowing her eyebrows. She knew how dangerous her loved one could be. And she knew that every asset will be used against her. "But there is always light in the darkness."

"Is it?" Asami was a fast thinker. Each word was like a weapon placed in her hand. And she wished to use it all. One by one. Even against the one that stood before her. "Interesting view. Is that always the case? With me, her and... you perhaps?"

"And how is that have to do with anything connected to..."

„Enough." Tenzin coughed loudly for everyone to hear, before their dispute could be more personal. "I understand both of your view points." He tapped on the edge of his pedestal. "And your word about it Kuvira?"  
He looked at her, staring right within her eyes. It was clear that he wished for her to speak. He wished for her to do her part, so he can do his. To save her. But was it because he really wished for her servitude, or rather he wished to take a step against Raiko? They were all used one way or another.

"I will not speak for myself. I don't like empty words. Let my actions alone speak for my doings."

"Very well." The air bending judge nodded. "Asami, shall you begin?"

She wanted nothing less than that. And she was prepared. She had it all under her control. Each slim detail. Now, all it needed was to proceed with her plan.

"Let us begin with Zaofu. A place where it all began." She looked at the crowd. "The very place that the Uniter was meant to protect, the shield and bacon of her heritage. Destroyed and melted to the ground by the viciousness of…"  
"I object to that." Korra shrugged. "This leads to nowhere Asami."

"Agreed." Tenzin nodded. "We hardly need any more hate. Keep it to the point."

At first, the last Sato was somewhat surprised. Then she remembered. During the trial, she was alone. She could not count on the help of others, and while her role here was viewed as desirable by many, she could not count on any kind of help. At least not when she stood here, when she stood before the one she wished death upon.

"Right." She stated calmly. "Still, the destruction of Zaofu will be the first one we will look upon." Air bender trial. Anyone can be the witness. Anyone can join in. And she needed someone exceptional. Suyin? Not yet, too much glaring hate. Her husband? No, he bared no importance. But Opal. Yes, Opal. "Opal." Words proceed quickly with her thoughts. "Zaofu was your home. And therefore, I'll pick you as my first witness."

Suying cringed. It was obvious that her daughter will be used in one way or another, but she thought that it will happen at least a bit later. So she could prepare. Shield her better off perhaps. But that was impossible at this time. The fragile frame to her left quickly rose up, and with the guard assist, quickly found herself down on the field, next to the very monster she despised so much.

"Opal." Asami leaned closer. "The Great Uniter is not a being unknown to you, right? Treated like a daughter by your own mother. A hero of sorts."

The girl frowned a little bit, but overall was rather untouched. Why she was picked as the first one to confess and scratch on the still fresh wounds was beyond her. But at least at the end of it all, Kuvira will be sentenced. And perhaps then her mother will return to her normal self. And perhaps then her brother will be as she knew him.

"That is correct."

Asami smiled, as she came a bit closer to Bolin's mate. They knew each other well, still, Opal saw that something changed within her. Something with her eyes. Same viciousness as the one which she found in the eyes of her mother.

"And when did she slipped away into... well, that?"

That actually made her think for a little bit. When did she became whom she is now? Hard to tell really, she was different, a bit, but in the end, Kuvira was always that. Kuvira.

"Well, she did not technically slipped, she simply..."

"Wanted to unite Earth Kingdom? Perhaps." Asami shrugged. "But what came from it was rather underwhelming, right? And Zaofu, she scrapped your city, trying to kill your mother, don't you feel she is rather vicious? Almost like some kind of abomination..."

"Tenzin..." Korra shouted. "I object..."

"I agree, this leads to nowhere."

"Right." The one from the Sato family rubbed her forehead. "So tell me Opal. Was she always like that? What do you think of her as a person? Before she became the Great Uniter?"

"I. Well..."

###

The Great Uniter took a deep breath as she rubbed her hand against her forehead. Talking to Opal was never so difficult before. She was usually more obedient.

"You understand what I'm doing, right?"

"Not really…" She sighted. "You are taking him from me." She shook her head. "You're taking him from me while we just…"

"It's harsh for all of us at times… to loose things dear to us."

"He is not a thing!"

Kuvira pondered. Yes, some people view other people just as they are. As people. But they forget that at some point, they simply are tools. An extension to certain means. But she was a true offspring of Suyin. She would never understood that.

"My choice of words was poor, I admit." She tried to lighten up and by that, look a bit more sympathetic. "And he will be quite the asset in our progress. Besides, he already agreed."

"Maybe. But you're taking Bataar with you. And now Bolin. You have the one you care for with you, and I…"

Her voice faded slowly. Kuvira once again took a deep breath, as her stale and narrow face softened a little bit. She was not made out of stone after all. She was a person deep underneath the layers of her discipline. And she too felt remorse. Or pity.

"Listen." She stated slowly "It's not in my interest to break your life. It never was, and never will be. But I need him. As much as I need you. What you are doing is great. But I need Bolin with me, to repair this mess. To fix our empire."

She still seemed unconvinced. But that was not surprising. The Great Uniter was very much alike. She never trusted in words and just words, if they were not backed up by something. Some kind of proof, some kind of relief.

"You know what?" She stood up. "Come with me."

Opal seemed surprise, but followed her. Just now she realized that in fact, she ever really knew this woman all too well. She knew she was like a daughter to her own mother. That she was a guard woman, in charge of those which protected Zaofu. A skilled metal bender that helped defeat Zaheer. But aside from empty word exchange, she always seemed so distant. So far to her, almost as if she talked to a statue of sorts.

"Why are we here?"

Kuvira did not respond at first, taking a glance at her surroundings. A garden of earth and metal, which could be shaped to her will. Even

"Your mother and I used to come here all the time. I were problematic at times. Here, we let of some steam. My angst behavior, her motherly concerns. And nothing made Su feel better than throwing a rock in my face." She let out a chuckle. It was honest. Almost as if she took off her mask, if only for a brief moment. "Admit it Opal. You'd wish to punch me in the face huh?"

The look on her face was priceless. Just because of that it was worth to ask said question. But she was too much of a nice kid still to accept the fact that yes, in fact that was just the thing she wished for.

"Come on. Nothing wrong in admitting that." He rose her eyebrows. "Of course, you need to earn it."

Kuvira prepared herself, like she always did. Her pose was perfect, and as the rocks began to slowly drift around her, Opal knew that this was not an invitation. So she prepared herself as well. And the battle begun. Rocks were flang with great velocity and numbers. Opal however learned much during her time at the Air Temple. She deflected some, while she attempted to send others off into the side of the former guard. It was like a huge game of dodge-ball, only a bit more dangerous, should any of the rocks hit. Eventually, seeing as the ranged battle had no effect, Kuvira decided to make a move, jumping right before the thin little girl. She was skilled, but Opal had a thing for dodging. That, and hurting her was never the subject of this little game. Eventually, as their bodies flew in dancing motions, the unbelievable happened, at least for the young girl. She actually managed to take a smudge over Kuvira's cheek, leaving a small bruise. That made her somewhat happy.

"Hah, you're good!"

The rocks quickly felt down onto the ground and so did they, side by side, catching as much air as possible, with smiles on their faces.

"Feeling better?"

"Hah... Yes. Yes I do."

She put a hand on her head, jokingly putting her hair in a mess. Opal simply laughed. She hardly ever knew Kuvira from this side. Perhaps she was the solution that the Earth Empire needed? The one that could unite them? She hardly ever knew her up to this point. But perhaps she could be trusted. And she could entrust her the life of Bolin.

"Bring him back, alright?"

"I will."

###

Opal hesitated. The question itself was strangely hard. It should be easier. It should come naturally. It was Kuvira they spoke of. A monster. A woman that almost took it all. And no doubt she would take her life as well, should it help her cause. Still, the answer came delayed. Asami gave her all the time she needed however, as she needed her to start off strong.

"No. She was different."

"Hm." Answer no doubt surprising, given all she was through. Still, she had to work around it one way or another. "But she was harsh, wasn't she?"

"Yes but..."

"And she was demanding. Everything had to be in it's own order, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, Opal." She turned to the crowd. "No, tell all the others, what it felt to see Zaofu torn down piece by piece. When she removed plate by plate from it's core. And what happen to the citizens?"

The girl looked at the Great Uniter. She didn't even knew why. Did she sought permission? Judging by the look that Kuvira gave her, she gave her full support. She even let out a slight smile. What was she smiling about? That was not a place to let out a smile. Not a place for that. Not a person to do so. Opal looked at the crowd. They were waiting. Once again, she gazed at Kuvira. She slightly nodded her head, still grinning as if this was some kind of a jest. Some kind of a jest. That actually made her mad. She tightened her fists.

"At first we thought it was some kind of a grim joke. 'Tore down your houses.' She said." Opal Shook her head, still paying close attention to Kuvira's face. "It was all she have said to them that day. Nothing less, nothing more. No explanation why. Oh, no, wait, there was an explanation. Prosperity. Progress. Unification. But that was just a city. City can be rebuilt. People cannot. Free labor. Everyone needs to be used as one. Expendable." She shook her head. "Human life is expendable, and for that matter, meaningless, if it did not served a greater goal. If it was just to exist, it better ceased to exist for the Great Uniter. Now when I think about it, my family had it good."

She almost wished she could chuckle, but her own laughter was stuck in her throat. Unpleasing. She wished it to end. But there was no end.

"At least she felt some kind of respect for them. They were her family once. That means something to her. Or it meant once. Haven't stopped her from locking them in the cages. Still, a desirable fate. Better to find yourself in one of the labor camps. Or re-education camps. One way or another, most came with their face down to the ground from them. Mostly carried by someone." She gulped. "Bruises. Broken bones. Shattered bodies. Blood from each ditch. Blank stares. Sweat. Sour stench of people piled up together. Shackles. 'Motivators' in the form of electricity. Shattering bodies, shattering will. And it stank, the spirits, it stank, she put those against her like animals. Nothing more. Nothing else. Nothing made by her hand. But with her name on the lips of others..."

"And you?" The icing on the cake, Asami thought to herself. "How did you felt?"

"I came back. To help rebuilt. To attend to those which needed to be attended to. I still see broken frames of those who opposed. Shadows of themselves, hugging the pictures of the Queen they found in the dumpsters, if they had workable hands to still hold onto them. 'She was better' they whispered. Kuvira never brought prosperity. Not everywhere. Only where she seem fit." She gulped, as she caught for air."I felt... Shattered." She closed her eyes briefly. "When I heard about my family locked down... I hoped she will die. I hoped she will perish underneath the city she dismembered, underneath the piles of bodies her little war created, I hoped she will soak with her own blood and choke on it, I hoped that..."

She covered her own mouth in shock. Once again she gazed at Kuvira. She stood there like before, smiling still. She set herself up. Without a single word. Without a single agitating movement she set her up to unleash her anger. To tell everyone what the Great Uniter did. But why? Why would she bring even more wrath over herself?

"The Great Uniter leads us all to states we never wished to venture." She placed her hand on Opal's shoulder. "That's all I wanted to hear." Asami almost instantly turned around to see the face of her lover. "Avatar Korra? Any questions for Opal?"


	8. Chapter VII

** Chapter VII**

_Behold this marvelous sight. You see a woman with a perfect posture, a woman with such grace, a woman that can never be mistaken for anyone else. A rightful ruler, beautiful within her very design. A powerful, yet merciful figurine to which people whisper on the streets. And what words they whisper you may ask? Praises. Praises and nothing less. For she is the one that earned it with her birthright and with her doings. She, Earth Queen Hou-Ting. Let her name be praised, for she is Ba Sing Se, and Ba Sing Se is nothing without her._

_Wonders and monarchy, Queen Hou-Ting_

* * *

The airship finally reached it's destination. Kuvira quickly escaped it's tight clutches, feeling relieved with the fresh air around her. One so much bound to earth should never fly, she thought to herself. No, ground is where it's at. As she looked up, she felt somewhat stunned. She always heard about the riches of Ba Sing Se, about the wondrous towers, about the carved, impenetrable walls and the air that smelled both of dust and gold. And now, she could see it for her own eyes. She sighted loudly, as the people she was with began to unload her cargo.

Her mission here was rather simple. Deliver the goods, have a chat, get out. Have a chat with a Queen no less. Zaofu, despite it's independence, was still within the clutches of the Earth Kingdom and as such, still had to pay it's tributes, for Hou-Ting would never let go of it's prey. It would be so much easier if it was Suyin placed in this very spot. It would be so much better. Still, the lady of the metal clan entrusted her with this mission. And whom was she to dictate it differently.

"First time in Ba Sing Se?" A voice behind her asked, and before she knew it, a face locked behind a thick pair of glasses gazed at her. "Huh?"

"For the most part, yes. Were in the outskirts once, or twice."

"Don't worry then, the center is only overwhelming for the first time you're here."

Bataar, the younger one, was also designated to go with her. As much as she gathered, he actually offered his presence by her side to Suyin. She did not opposed. Her ways were twisted at times. Twisted and hard to follow properly.

"Mother dislikes this place." The man shrugged. "Can't blame her, the ruler is a bit… on the edge."

"You?"

"A place like any other. Full of opportunities, full of ideas." He chuckled. "A change of peace you know? Makes your brain work the way it should."

"I bet." She rose her eyebrows. "So you're here to sooth your… brain?"

"Nah. Bits and pieces for the weirdo on mother's court. Varrick."

"The one that came from the Republic City?"  
"Yeah, him."

The ones that were with them already unloaded the cargo – hand picked aluminum pieces. Perhaps it was not the most shiniest nor the most good looking of gifts, still, it's price was well known, even amongst the residents of this dust clutches. A necessity amongst numerous necessities which had to be held before the Queen. A small price for independence some would say.

"You will be giving that to the queen, huh?" Bataar asked curiously. "Good luck."

"Why so?"

"She is a weird one. Some would call her unstable. Others, plain crazy."

"There are numerous types of…"

"Mental disturbances?"

"Yes, that."

"Well, near her, you must be careful not to be beheaded for numerous things that hardly matter."

"I am not easily beheaded, but thanks for your concern."

"With all the metal around your neck, I bet." He shrugged. "Just warning, mother would be displeased if she'd loose her favorite guardsman."

"And you?"

"Well. A little bit perhaps."

There was something about that man. He seemed both insecure and sure of himself. Charming, and somewhat awkward within his being and frame. He could easily be bend in the direction one would told him, should he find someone he could follow.

"The Queen likes compliments however. Perhaps that will be your asset."

"Useless knowledge."

"Figured that. You don't look like the sort who gives and takes them easily." He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hopefully you'll stay alive."

He disappeared somewhere within the crowd. It was the time for her to vanish as well, as the road to the palace was long and rather exhausting. Numerous frames gathered on the roads. The inner circle always flourished with life, at least so she heard. Traders, visitors, artists, noble guests. The Queen always wished them to gather around her being, for her being was the greatest of them all, especially for herself. Kuvira however felt the tension. Each smiled face, each laughter, each word seemed to be monitored in some way. Almost as if someone listened to them, almost as if someone glanced at their every motion. Terrifying, but at the same time, such control was something she found rather thrilling.

Then Kuvira paid closer attention. Amongst the words, there where whispers. Amongst the numerous frames moving in their own motions, there were shadows that dictated their flow and movement. They were responsible, whomever they were, for the fear that the Queen inflicted. Such a powerful tool. Such a powerful idea. Was that the thing Suyin wished her to see? Perhaps.

As she pondered, as she felt that her steps are monitored as well, as the very notion thrilled here, wishing to face whomever was after her, test her strength, the palace doors greeted her with their cold embrace. The guards let her in almost instantly. They already knew they're coming no doubt. They already knew her motion. Her and her grim procession. Eventually, it was only her and the chest they were meant to offer, deep inside the golden halls of the palace.

She never seen anything like that, that's for sure. The gold seemed to drip from each and every direction, almost oozing from within every ditch. Such a waste. It could be used in numerous ways, to buy, to spend, to fill progress. And here, it was a token of greed and to an extend – pride. And in the center of it all, throne was placed and on it, a thin, old figurine sat down, staring right at her. Her yellow-green dressed looked the part for the place she was within. Her face was sharp, almost predator-like, and her fingernails just added to the feeling, for they were unnaturally long.

"Hmh."

The Queen let out a disappointed sound, as she flicked her hand back and forth. Kuvira patiently waited as well, gazing at the guards lurking within the shadows. The very same who's shadows she saw on the streets. Dai Li. There was something about them, that made her wish to face them. To prove herself.

"Who may you be?" Her eyes seemed to twitch, yet her posture remained indifferent. "You are not Suyin Beifong, I can tell as much." She leaned closer, as her pupils grew larger, almost feline like. "Even if all of you look the same."

"I'm Kuvira." She paused. No fancy title was given to her, there was non to share then. Not even a surname for that matter. "Just… Kuvira."

"Alright, just Kuvira. You are not Suyin, so why are you here?"

She straightened her position, almost as if she practiced it long, and recited the words that hardly sounded honest, let alone convincing.

"I represent interests Zaofu, as I bring you the token of our gratitude in being the part of the Earth Empire once, and for the sore fact that you gave us freedom within the great and vast lands of this Empire." She stopped, as she thought fast. She was never all that keen on words. She knew where to strike. "Your empire."

That seemed to set ablaze the spark within the Queen's eyes. Indeed, she strove for every bit of attention and admiration. Bataar was not lying. Not that Kuvira cared all that much. But she was somewhat thankful.

"Indeed. My empire." She felt the need to repeat once again. "Vast and powerful." She quickly fixated her gaze at the gifts they brought. "What tokens you bare for me?"

"Aluminum."

"I see." She sounded somewhat disappointed. "I will store it, of course. You can tell Suyin however, that there are different materials I personally prefer."

A smile appeared on her wrinkled face. For some reason, Kuvira felt that each word they traded bared meaning. Furthermore, she felt that each word they traded was filled with either poison or knives. It was hard to tell which was worse.

"First time in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes."

"I see." She smiled. "Come with me."

Her frame finally raised, as her dress seemed to flow behind her, like some sort of tail attached to her. Kuvira followed. Dai Li moved after them, slightly, as they tried to remained unseen as much as possible. Her eyes saw the movement however, as her body was prepared for everything.

"Suyin Beifong wishes to be within her own tightly placed environment. She dislikes to come here, as she dislikes to be reminded that Zaofu still belongs to me."

The Queen's frame supported herself by the balcony's barrier, looking down on her city. The glorious Earth Empire sprouted underneath her. There was no better sight than her realms. Each being below was like a pawn within her claws. A pawn which she can mend, bend and move on the frame.

"Ever wondered how it is to rule, just Kuvira?"

"No, not really."

"A shame."

"I know my place."

Hou-Ting nodded to herself. That she did. She did knew her place exceptionally well. And that's what was wonderful about her.

"Not a woman of numerous words, are you?"

"Prefer my actions do me favor."

Short and to the point. She felt like behind each word, each sentence, each gesture, a trap was hidden. And she only knew her for few minutes. Such a fascinating being. And dangerous, for the most part, dangerous.

"You know the price that Suyin paid for the autonomy?"

"A large sum I bet?"

"A large sum indeed. But also, something more than that." The Queen rose her eyebrow. "You seem to put things in a rather simple perspective, don't you?"

The old woman chuckled, as no one but her and Suyin knew in full the price of liberating Zaofu. Almost instantly her mood changed however, as her tone was somewhat warmer, somewhat motherly, as she turned around towards Kuvira.

"I lied to you." She circled around her, as she placed hands over her shoulders. "I know who you are. I know much of you."

The grip tightened, yet the woman remained in one place. She knew better not to agitate the royal blood. At least not yet.

"Exceptional guardsman. Exceptional metal bender and beyond." She sighted. "You are a woman of simple words. I like that. And I would like to have you in my army. Army which is vast, but never will hesitate on claiming more."

Her fingernails tapped on the cellar around Kuvira's neck. The metallic sound seemed to irritate her more and more, to the point in which the Queen began to scratch on it's surface.

"I know you are capable. Capable beyond others. Beyond trash and vermin that I need to recruit." Her hoarse voice echoed right next to her ear. "I will throw riches at you. You will become something. Something that Suyin is afraid of. A weapon. My weapon."

Kuvira knew her worth. And she knew her strength. She knew she would made for an exceptional blade, should she be directed at the right target.

"Perhaps you will fall from my grace at some point." She let out a single, dreamy sight. "You know that everyone is expendable, right?"

"I do."

"And your answer?"

"With all respect held from me to you, Queen of the vast and forming, powerful and never withering Earth Empire, my loyalties lie where they lie."

"Always?"

"Always."

It was hard to tell what lied within the eyes of the old, wrinkled witch. Her face remained the same, still staring blankly in the same spot, analyzing, plotting,

"Take care, just Kuvira." She smiled once more, this time with a grain of salt behind her mask. "You will find that Ba Sing Se is a wondrous place, for every taste."

###

Ba Sing Se was a weird place. In the evening, when Zaofu was blooming with life, with lights, with people and charms of the hour. Not this place however. It was empty, almost as if someone told everyone to disappear. That's why she felt the need to venture forth, that's why she wished to dare the hour. She was alone, moving through the alleys like a silhouette, like a ghost. But like people tend to whisper – ghosts never like to walk along.

Within one of numerous pathways, yet again deserted and abandoned by any kind of life, Dai Li rose. Two of them appeared in the front, while two remaining occupied her back. Kuvira hesitated, but only briefly, as she used the metal contraption within her armor to launch herself in the air, placing herself over the roofs. Dai Li followed almost instantly, as they ran after her, swarming her from each and every direction. The first one struck with a hail of stones. She quickly turned them to dust, blowing it right in front of them. Within the puff of smoke they disappeared, only to quickly reappear in pairs once again, attempting to strike her down. She responded almost instantly, attempting to impale at least one of them with the parts of her armor. It proven to be futile, as they dodged them with ease – she actually expected nothing less.

Trading blows with them was actually the thrill she sought. Each rock that almost crushed her face, each sharp stone that almost pierced her chest, each brick that almost smashed her head felt great. Felt entertaining. Felt thrilling. Four of them however, that was too much – even for Kuvira. When one of them finally closed by, that was the opportunity she sought. The member of the secret police was clearly prepared for any possible attack with the usage of her bending. What he was not prepared for, was a fist right between his eyes. As his body withered, she quickly grabbed him, using him like a shield. The metal bender quickly realized however, that she never had a more useless tool, as the others hardly cared, relentlessly attacking them still.

Within the brink second, brink moment that she had, she thought about the wondrous discipline. She thought about the training they had. About the will they bared. About the dedication they held. She almost felt sorry when another opportunity emerged, as the wires she tore down from one of the buildings tangled around the legs of what seemed to be the youngest member of the crew. His body rapidly felt onto the ground. The remaining two weren't even a challenge at this point. She knew their moves. She memorized them. She responded to them with perfection and precision – two things which mattered the most. Two things most keen and adored by her. It was only a matter of time when the third felt onto the ground underneath the rubble toggled from a nearby house. She could swore she saw fear within the eyes of the remaining guard. That did not stopped her however, nor it stopped him. As the last one lied on the ground, she felt wondrous. She felt empowered like never before. Dai Li were no match for Kuvira. And if the mighty guards of Ba Sing Se were no match for her, then whom will be?


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

_Recording number seventeen. Attempt number three. Hello Kuvira. At the present time, this message is not about our warfare, nor about my family attempts to derail us on the right path. It's about us. Just us, only us. Not sure if you received the previous ones, hopefully you will receive this one. If not, I will try again. I'm persistent. You taught me that. I haven't receive from you for a while. I don't really like the moments during which we're apart. You're busy. I'm busy. But I miss the little bits. Seeing you, being near you. Waking up next to you. The last part feels like it's reserved only for me. And I like that feeling, you know? Only for me. Just like I'm here only for you._

_Personal Collection, Bataar Jr._

* * *

Korra took a long, deep breath. As she opened her eyes, she smiled warmly, as sincerely as she could. The avatar needed a different approach. It was never in her nature to use the means which her lover used. She should never attack others, as her task was to protect them. Not harm them. And saving Kuvira should never consume others.

"We all can see what you saw, and how it affected you." She stated calmly, coming closer. Her moves were carefully wedged, as she moved almost like a spirit amongst the living. "We can only imagine what you have been through. But sadly, we cannot linger on those feelings. And there is never one person responsible for it all. So let's go back. Tell me Opal, once Zaheer struck down the Queen, what happened?"

"The Earth Empire was in turmoil. People rose on the streets, people took from one another, chaos. They wanted to gain as much as they could, as fast as they could."

"You also saw it, right?"

"No. I've only… heard about it."

"Only heard about it?"

She repeated her words and stared at her calmly. She already knew the questions she needed to ask, her lover set the course for her. Two other riddles appeared however – did Asami knew the course she will take, and was she the one that should take it in the first place.

"Zaofu, before Kuvira came, was never really affected by it." Opal finally answered, as she bit her lower lip. "It never actually felt it."

"I see."

It would be so easy to just attack her and Zaofu in a way. It would be so easy not to defend, but to accuse the victims. And the former Korra would probably do just that. The hotheaded one that was willing to strike down the judge of her parents once. The very same that challenged Amon to a duel before she realized that she could not overcome his power. Zaheer would approve this strike - such willingness to gain one's freedom. Not this Korra however. Or simply – not yet.

"Avatar Korra?" Tenzin's official tone pulled her out of her little world. "Everything's all right?"

"Right, yes, yes, right." She coughed. "Let's focus on Kuvira. When the Queen died, she was the one that came to your mother, right?"

"Yes."

"Did your mother agreed to be in charge?" She paused. "To take the responsibility?"

"No, she did not." Opal hesitated, as she already knew where this was leading. "But…"

"Right." Korra interrupted her almost instantly. "So, what would happen, if there were no person like Kuvira around?"

"I do object." Asami nonchalantly waved her hair back and forth. "We do not deal in things that could happen. We deal with things that did."

"I still would like to ask the question." She didn't have to look into her face to know her expression. "It's needed to the cause."

"I agree with the defender." The old bender stroke his beard. "But please, let it led to somewhere."

The avatar simply gazed at the young girl. The presence of the avatar was somewhat unsettling. She was the one that brought the balance to the world once again. A friend. A good friend of her lover. And yet, for some reason, she preferred when someone stroke more directly. It was easier to defend from a strike than from a smile.

"I, well… I suppose not much would be changed in a longer run?" She had enough of those questions. "But perhaps it would be for the better? I mean, at least what she did wouldn't affect Republic City. Wouldn't affect Zaofu…"

"No." She smiled, as she put her hand over her shoulder. "When you avoid some things, they tend to catch up to you. I know that first hand."

The witness was set in the course she wished her to be. Now it was her words that will dictate the crowd. Will they be convinced? Of course not. But it will sound reliable. It will sound trustworthy. And perhaps some will think twice. Small steps. One by one. Tenzin always said that. He always told her to take things in consideration. To be patient.

"You see Opal. I ask you this question, because you need to realize something." Once again, a smile appeared on her face. "Kuvira at the time did the same thing I would do. Good things. Things that she thought were right, which led us to things which were…"

"You would never do what she did." She interrupted her, as her voice trembled. "You…"

"Like Asami said…" She bowed down respectfully towards her lover. "…We should not dwell with things that would happen."

She was somewhat proud of that. To use her own words against her. Shame it was the one that she cared about. That, and she should never be too proud of her cunning against Asami. They both knew whom was on top in this skirmish.

"Kuvira united the Earth Empire, thus preserving it. She saved it. That is a fact. Kuvira came to end the chaos caused there. That is also a fact." She turned towards the crowd. "She came when no one else did. Nor Raiko, nor Su, nor the Fire Lord. Was it their cause? Of course not. Was it the cause of Kuvira, locked tightly in the duties of protecting Zaofu? Of course not."

She took a deep breath, as her voice trembled across the hall. Everyone looked at her in anticipation, and to a degree – amusement. After all, she was the amusing part of the trial – someone who wished to defend the one that never deserved to be defended.

"And yet she did. She came, and what she did was good. I don't think anyone will neglect that. Neglect what she did to the Earth Empire"

"I will." Asami shrugged. "The matters of Earth Empire would set it's course eventually. The Queen's heir was there to claim the throne. It could took longer, but it would be the same." She bit her lower lip. Within her eyes, Korra already knew what point her lover will trigger. She knew her too well. "You would return as well. And do what you the best. Bring balance. Bring peace. Bring…" Words faded, as the last Sato smiled warmly for a brief time. Her eyes quickly sharped however. "Besides, after uniting it, it was hardly better. It was full of discipline, sure. But better?"

"You cannot judge someone without viewing them just as they are now." She quickly replied. "And in uniting, she did much good."

"She used people like tools. And each tool was expendable at some point. She was responsible for deaths of innocents Korra." It somewhat sounded personal call. "We cannot neglect that. We can never forget that."

Their voiced seemed to be lower and lower, as it got more and more between just the two of them. The avatar focused on what she knew. The wisdom of the past never seemed to fail both her and Aang.

"But in a sense, it is. We're all responsible in a way if we wish to look at it like that Asami." Hoarse voice answered her call. 'In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint. If I had been more decisive and act sooner, I could have stopped the war before it started.' The man seemed to sight, just as he finished. "If we did something, something to change the course of action, we would never be here. We would never need all of this."

"It's not just about acting and not acting Korra. It's about what she did to us." She whispered to herself. "To me."

"If you look at it like that, you can charge me as well." Silent, yet calm words trembled in her head. 'All life is sacred, but this isn't about you. This is about the World.' She could feel sourness in her voice. "I were absent as well. Absent to stop it, and to stop her in time."

"It's not about you."

"But in a sense, it is, hence I'm defending her." A female voice echoed. 'I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop Chin.' She could hear sureness in her voice. "And I will move the earth to find each good deed that she did."

"To which, I will show you twice as many for whom she was just an aberration."

"She is not a monster!" A man's voice. Deep. Cold stated. 'It was my fault, if I had been more attentive and more active, I could have saved her.' She could hear regret in his voice. "Stop pretending that she is one. She is what she is. And for that we should judge her."

With all the wisdom her past lives had to offer, she found nothing she could use. Their words would perhaps be true, if not for the one she attempted to defend. She could not neglect what she did. No one could neglect what she did. Was the thing she attempted to do just? Perhaps, perhaps not. But deep inside she knew she was responsible for it all. Her absence created Kuvira. And she should never be the one responsible for her end. But for that, she needed no compassion. She needed something beyond. She needed deceive, she needed a plan within a plan, should the first one fails. She needed guidance of someone far more vicious. Someone who had no remorse to do what needed to be done. 'I am the solution.'

"There were some that told that the Avatar once failed the humanity. Perhaps that was what I did. I never saw the streets of Ba Sing Se crawling in those that some called vermin. In people that felt freedom underneath their feet and didn't know what to do. No, I never saw that. I never was there to help them. I never was there to be there for them. So it is as much mine fault as Kuvira's" 'Is the guilt exposition really going to help, young avatar?' She cringed a little bit. "But there was someone who did. I do feel the need to tell her name once again, because many of you forget that her name meant something different once. Kuvira. The Great Uniter."

She waited for the crowd to pay attention once again. Not to her, but to her words. They needed to sip each drop of what she was about to say. They needed to sank in it, to mend with it. And perhaps that will change something, if anything.

"Kuvira!" She shouted, as she tried to sound both happy and sad. Both overcommit with joy and desperation. "Kuvira! Kuvira! Kuvira!" She shook her head. 'Strong words. Stronger than that young avatar Korra.' "Even Wu shouted that name when she was to make him king. And not only him was ready to fall down on his knees before her. For her to save, for her to unite. How many of those whom was ready to lick her boots then, now are too stubborn to admit that?!"

She felt she needed to direct it more personally. She felt that she should aim at her adversary. But despite what was in her head, she neglected that course. It was tempting however to simply insult everyone around. And very much like her once.

"She was the one that crouched down before those whom needed her the most." 'Focusing on deeds instead, young avatar? Very well, weakling.' "She was the one that grabbed their hands and pulled them from the dirt." She turned towards Opal. "She did wrong? Yes." Korra stepped forward. The girl didn't move an inch. "Yes she did. What you saw on the streets of Zaofu was atrocious. What Kuvira saw on the streets of Ba Sing Se was never better. She saw her share of blood. She saw her share of death. Perhaps that was what she attempted to stop?"

Silence occurred, if only briefly. Everyone was somewhat curious where this leads. The facts were known to everyone gathered after all. Was it to be a reminder? Perhaps so.

"So Opal." Korra calmed down, as her voice smoothed. "I think it's fair to ask you this question. What would you do?"

"I… don't know."

"We know what Kuvira did." Korra quickly caught onto her answer. "She grabbed the Empire by the hand. The same hand that saved my father. The same hand that was ready to spill her own blood for Zaofu at the side of your mother. And that, I'm certain, you would do as well."

"This leads to nowhere, with all respect. Tell me, Avatar Korra." Asami needed to interrupt. Of course she would never gave her loved one such flourishing speech. To strike quickly, and in an area where she wasn't prepared. That was her strategy. "All of that was charming. But the person who saved your father, is the very same that killed mine. With the same hands. People change Korra. Excuse me, Avatar Korra. And on those basis, we need to treat them, don't you think?"

"Changes can come both ways." She shrugged, focusing on her and only on her. "And like I said, she can change as well…"

"And how many options shall we give her? How many times will she…"

"That's enough for now." Tenzin sighted. "I think all of us deserve a break. To sooth our minds and to clear our vision."

Korra looked at him. He enjoyed his role to a degree. At least now he could tell politely everyone to shut their mouths, and they would do just that. And despise his good willed nature, she knew how much he enjoyed doing that.

"Before that however, Opal." He nodded at her. "You are here, you answered your questions. Are there any you want to ask? Or is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Just one thing." Her face was soaked out of emotions. "But for Kuvira ears only."

"Very well. It's your choice."

She came closer, leaning towards the Uniter's ear. At first, words clinched behind her teeth, and it seemed like they cannot get out. Finally, she managed to whisper a single sentence, as Kuvira could hear her voice getting lower and lower.

"I feel only pity for you."

###

As the tape rolled once again, as the mover ran it's course, it's creator was not amused. One clip after another, one recording after another, it was clear that he aimed at something different. At something more up to his taste. When the display finally ended, setting the screen in pitch black void, he stood up and turned straight to his wife.

"Not the performance I would expect." Varrick seemed to be somewhat bored, pondering as he twitched his mustache. "We will need to lighten up some parts."

"I don't know what exactly did you expect from…"

His eyes widened up, as he placed his finger over her lips once again. Obviously within his mind, he had other ideas about the whole thing.

"Lighten up. With explosions." He nodded back to himself. "Explosion Zhu Li, think about it. Especially one at the very beginning. And double at the end!"

He began to laugh, as his wife simply rubbed her forehead. At times, there were moments which even she could not bare. All of a sudden, he stopped, and looked closely at her, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Zhu Li." His tone got more serious for some reason. "I think you need to check up what you're doing. Somewhere away from here."

"Wha… oh. Right."

She nodded understandingly, as she heard clearly footsteps closing by, making a creak noise, one after another. Whomever that was, clearly hardly cared for discretion. And it would seem that whomever that was, was the one responsible for their payment. And as much as she knew her husband, she knew she should never stand between him and his earnings. As soon as she disappeared, the doors opened slowly. A tall man with a gray hair entered the room, wearing green from his head to toe. His eyes showed how much he's tired. His moves showed how much he was willing to sacrifice.

"Hello Varrick."

He said calmly, fixating his glasses. The scientist simply nodded, encouraging him to come inside. Bataar smiled, as he already knew what he was doing and what he was about to do. No encouraging was needed.

"My wife tends to forget what matters the most when she is occupied by things that she thinks which matter the most."

"Aren't we all?" Varrick shrugged. "But why are you here?"

"No reason particular."

"I know a man who's dilly-dallying around." Poked himself on the chest. "You're looking at dilly-dally champion!"

A dry chuckle came from the old man's mouth. A long, hoarse verse. Varrick cringed a little, as it sounded almost as if he was about to pass out. And the man who pays you, passing out, no, that was never a good deal.

"I just came here to know if you will deliver what you're paid for. That's all."

"As long as there are funds, as long you will have me on board."

The man look at him sadly, yet a smile never seemed to come off his face. He was broken inside already. But not fully it would seem.

"Remember what I need you to do. She needs to look crystal white."

"And that she will!" He clapped vigorously. "That she will. White as a motherly goose who lost and found and lost her children again. However! To put my heart in full into your pocket, and you do need a large pocket for that mind you, I just ask you – why you do all that? Out of curiosity of course. And my well being." He swirled on his foot. "Obviously I love to know I do good deeds so I can sleep at nights. Partially."

The man pondered. Why that weirdo out of all of them was the one whom asked him that? And why he wished to give him just that. Him, out of all people that trusted him? He could not answer that question. But perhaps things against logic were the ones that set this boat floating further.

"Tell me Varrick. Ever had a son?" He looked tired. His frame almost broke when he sat down on one of the tape containers. "Ever had someone named after you no less? Whom you loved deeply? And who neglected you, but you never wished for his actions, and did all to stop them?"

"Well, I had a dogs named after me. Pretty familiar. And I did all I could to stop them from nabbing things in my lab…" He said in all seriousness he could muster. "Poor Varrick The First, The Second and The Third. Turned out that non of them was fireproof." He pondered. "And that's when Zhu Li came…"

"You are insane." Bataar shook his head. "Completely insane…"

"Well." His face narrowed, and the dull smile that was always present on his face, shifted into a more vicious one. "Not more than a man who behind his wife's back tries to save her sons soon-to-be-murderous-bride. The very same that"

Silence occurred, as they both looked at each other. Varrick. The same parasite that overstated his welcome in his own household. The one that helped Kuvira, then deceived her, then worked for the avatar. Or with the avatar since Varrick never truly works for someone. Once again, Bataar laughed, this time more sincerely, as there was a gasp of light present within his voice.

"If you put it that way. Yes." He gulped the reminiscence of saliva he had in his dry mouth in a vague attempt to make his voice louder. Stronger. "Alright clown. You earned as much."

He grabbed a piece of tape into his fingers, as he began to play with it, before any kind of word came from within his mouth further. Varrick could not smile. He was nervous. Nervous and desperate. And those types of people often can pay more than they were willing at first.

"Bataar Junior is my son. The very same that bares my name out of all other. Su for some reason thinks that killing Kuvira will change something. Revenge made just for her and for our son, or how she would put it - her son."

"Well, killing Kuvira mostly will change things for Kuvira, if someone cared to ask me…"

"No one is, no one will." He fixated his glasses. "But Bataar is my son too. Su has her trial. I do not oppose. She earned it. But the one that did it all, despite all she did, must live."

"Becouse Bataar Junior cared about his bride."

"And Bataar cares about his son." He slowly nodded. "I hate her, don't get me wrong. Kuvira took many things from us. The empire of once metal, now dirt, is one thing. Our family is another matter. Su will understand. Once she will see the smile on her son's face. But for that to happen, his loved one needs to be alive."

"Touching like an ant farm set on fire!" The grin never seemed to come off out of his face for long. "But like any play with fire, it burns the finger tips. And let me tell you, it's hard to find a professional manicurist to take care of that…"

"To the point Varrick."

"The point is where you point at. A mover is just a mover. If just that, it can very well be in her memory, you know, after she is hanged, cut, or worse, lectured to death."

"It could." The old man smiled. "But it won't."


	10. Chapter IX

** Chapter IX**

_There are things that are worth something. Then there are things which are worth more. Gold is worth more than dirt, that is a fact. Wine is worth more than water, that is a fact as well, no one can even try and deny it. And such is with people. Some are worth more than others. Some are simply more precious than others, they count as more. Special gems as we tend to call them. But there is something beyond that. What is that? What is the biggest rich of them all you would ask? Isn't the answer to that riddle obvious? Me, of course._

_Gems and shimmers, Queen Hou-Ting_

* * *

The first step was taken, and the words which needed to be spoken were just that – spoken. Asami calmly found herself alone, as the crowd began to do it's best – boil. She cared not however, as it was not within her interests to do anything about that. She sought refuge, a place where she could think about things, a place where she could consider, a place where she could be alone. Her cabin seemed like a perfect fit, yet plans hardly ever work out the way they should, and a visitor inside quickly reminded her just that. Varrick seemed to get along with the place quite nice, as he just began to lecture the scripts and writings she held within one of the numerous briefcases.

"Hello."

He smirked, putting the papers down almost instantly. The opportunity to gain even more wealth has just arrived and because of that, he felt somewhat thrilled.

"How's it going?"

"You." Her eyes widened a little bit, but not enough to show that she's actually surprised about his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Passing by, you know, the words, big words, flying around, feeling inspired." He spoke fast, like always when he wanted to gain something. " So I came down here, wanted to congratulate, wanted to talk, like old business partners, the usual."

"We were business partners. We hardly are them now."

"Still salty about the past in the Future, need to write that down, Industries?" Varrick stood up, chuckling to himself. "Come on girl, we're past simple grudges."

"What do you want?"

"To the point, I like it, no point in talking around about things, huh?"

"Varrick."  
"Yes?"

He blinked a couple of times in a rather silly fashion. He had this special effect on him – when he was near, it was hard to focus on anything in particular, like passing through a wall of nonsense.

"To the point."  
"Right."

Just to feel the void between their words, he flicked his hands back and forth, almost as if he simply could not stand still in one spot. As if he was too unstable to achieve just that.

"Listen. All that dangling tangling and doing made me think. You wish Kuvira dead, right?"

"No wonder they call you a genius."Asami rolled her eyes. "What's next, greatest discovery that water is wet?"

"There are debates about that… but that's a different matter. The point is, that you wish her dead, dead as a rat in a barrel full of pickles. But the avatar stands between you and that."

He grabbed one of the papers lying around and rolled it out on the nearby table. His finger began to circle around without any reason, without any kind of point. At least that's what it seemed to be.

"The bigger picture is simple. You wish her dead, sure, dead and all that. But what if we could humiliate her while at it?"

"She allready will be." She almost missed the point of the sentence. "And no, there is no such thing as 'we'."

"No. If you'll succeed, she will be dead." He scratched his head. "No humiliation in that, a humiliation comes with many things. Mostly with shame, yes, shame is one thing to start with.

"To the point."

"Always to the point. Very well. You noticed of course the numerous contraptions I've put around."

"A bit, yes."  
"They record, can you imagine, small boxes, and still they perform so well." He clapped his hands excitingly. "And how they record I bet you ask yourself, some believe that there is actually someone or something inside drawing those bloody things, but…"

"Varrick."  
"Well, the point is. Recording of it is for my personal taste and usage. But what if we show it differently, from another perspective."

"The perspective is quite clear." He hesitated. "Clear to everyone."

"Well, like a window in a nursery, it's clear and clean, yes." His fingers stopped. "But just think how many fingerprints it left on it, huh?" He seemed to be stunned by his own words. "Wow. That made you think, huh."

"No it did not."

"Well, metaphors aside, because today I think you are a bit slow, we can make a mover out of her. We can add a little bit here and there. And show it to the people around. Cut here, glue there, add some horns, some fire breathing lizards, people love them, add Unalaq…" He thought briefly about it, would seem. "…no, leave Unalaq. Add Zaheer." His eyes widened once again. "What if Zaheer was related to Kuvira? Like father like daughter, huh? And the poster, 'all runs in the family' Can you picture it? Huh? People would love that. And hate them, and…"

"Varrick."

"Right." He sighted. "I forgot about the stick up your butt. Either way, with or without those changes, it would be quite the shocker."

'And quite the money maker' he wished to add. He already pictured it. 'Legend of Kuvira: Bataar Edition' as well as 'Kuvira Strikes Back: The Untold Story'. Of course his eventual disappearance after said events would only be natural. Good thing Zhu Li already got that covered.

"What that would change?" She dared to ask, ending his long-time dreams. "Not much."

"Nothing." He grinned. "Everything."

He looked at her deeply, with a gaze that she never saw from him. More serious, more calm. Just an act perhaps, but at times, certain times, it's not much to shift someone to a certain point.

"You do not trust me, I get it. I don't trust myself either. But hey, I know it can be rough up there." "Loosing your father, being alone in all of this, having Korra on a different side. That's rough. Like a grindstone. But should you just let go of it, of morals for one brief moment, and attempt it my way. Let's say you fail. With my help, even if she'll be alive, she will never, never find her place in this world." He considered his words, as his facial expression changed once again, towards his more playful nature. "Perhaps spirit world? Hm, we could attempt a mover for spirits too?" His eyes widened. "Varrick, the first mover creator within the realms of spirits. How does that sound?"

"Nonsensical."

"Well, now you talk just like my wife, and should I wish to talk with my wife, I would, well, go and talk with my wife."

He paid close attention to her however, and he saw that she somewhat felt curious about his idea, still, she held it within her. It was a lock which Varrick himself needed to get around. And he was exceptional with locks. And getting around.

"You hesitated, because you know me. You do not trust me either. But you know me well, right?" He grinned. "And you know well what fuels me and what sparks loyalty in me."

"Cash."

"Coin."

"Wealth."

"Money." His teeth seemed to glitter in the vague light surrounding them. "So why not?"

That was a good question. Nothing was stopping her. With Future Industries running and operational, she had enough for her own personal revenge. For her personal goal. But Asami never was the one that simply strove with revenge and only revenge. After all, the avatar saw much within her. And she learned to see much within herself as well.

"It sounds so…" He bit her lip. "…wrong."

Varrick thought about it a little bit. Of course it was somewhat wrong. But it needed to be wrong to succeed. You don't earn a lot on things which are right. Now the opposite, those pay in numbers, as no one wants to take part in them and those who will, wish a lot for it.

"Listen kid. We all know what she did. I don't care. Or, I partially care. But you could end Kuvira. Not just her, but her name. Everything she stood for. That sounds big, right? Bam, wham, no Kuvira, for good. Isn't that big? Big enough to trust me?"

He put his hand before him, in a gesture of compromise, awaiting for her to shake it. He already know it was unavoidable. The question was – did she knew the same.

"So do we have a deal, miss Sato?"

"I always have my doubts when I deal with you, you know?"

"Well. Isn't there a little bit of thrill in uncertainty?"

"No."  
"A shame." He shrugged. "Still, decision is you to make, miss Sato."

"Right." She closed her eyes. "Don't make me regret it."

A firm grasp of a woman that knew what she wanted to obtain. Asami liked to have her share of certainty and Varrick… Varrick simply enjoys the fact that he can make his time worth double. The more, the better.

###

At first, the calmness was almost unsettling. With time however, people figured that waiting for yet another entertainment brought by Korra and Asami was getting tiresome. Whispers were made, at times open, neglecting sentences. Eventually shouts which lead the crowd from their sits. Waiting was just a nuisance. And they could end it that easily. They forgot however that there were those which were in charge of order. Namely Lin, with the hefty amount of her people.

"This outburst will not be tolerated. Just get on your place and…"

That hardly did the job, as some parts of the crowd wished to serve their justice right now, right at this moment. When words were not enough, Lin always had different methods of persuasion. And so did those with her. As the mess began, the air was full not only by the sounds of someone's cursing, as the fragments of chairs and other types of scenery began to fly around. The notion hardly went unnoticed by those, which wished to mangle with it the most.

"What do we have here, brother dearest?"

"Like previously, reminiscence of the old days and ways, struggling around."

"Should we help her, brother of mine?"

"It would be fitting and would establish us as helpful sister."

Without any kind of doubt, they helped in their own way, separating those which were too agitated by the trial itself to be talked down by words. Walls of water were effective enough, just as the streams pouring over their heads, which helped somewhat to calm some of them down. They seemed to enjoy themselves pretty much, however as with every enjoyment, it ended when everyone took their methods for granted, and they were left alone with Lin and Lin alone. She simply nodded at them, as it was all the appreciation she wished to give, they however, remained at their spots.

"I have no business with you two."

"We don't have business with you either."

"Just passing by."

"And passing the news sister?"

"Just passing the news around. There is no harm in that."

And yet once again, despite their words, they still stood there before her, like two obscure statues. Even their facial expression remained the same. It was only a matter of time before they got the attention they wanted and wished for, as at some point, everyone can lose patience, even Lin.

"What do you want. Both of you."

"A word."

"A sentence?"

"A talk."

An answer she expected they will give. After all, Eska and Desna were known for their cryptic nature and unknown motivations.

"About what exactly?"

"About you and your role in this."

They came closer, Desna on her right and Eska to her left. The metal bender remained at her spot, as she never willingly showed any kind of emotion. She was somewhat agitated by their presence however.

"It's no surprise you will be used as a counter argument towards Suyin Beifong eventually."

"The saner sister, or at least the one which this time around can bare compassion."

"Can Lin Beifong bare compassion however, dear sister?"

"Time will show, this is questionable brother of mine."

They hesitated for a little while, but it was clear that the talk itself brought them much joy. And joy, while it lasts, is quite desirable.

"A pawn is just a pawn however."

"Just a pawn indeed."

Lin just sighted, as she rubbed down her forehead. It was easier when the two were on their father's side. At least then, she could simply whack them on the head without any kind of remorse or responsibility. But since now they were considered as rulers of the Northern Water Tribe, that kind of action would be somewhat unfitting.

"And you know this because?" She finally asked. "I don't think any of the sides is even remotely considering talking with you."

"Because we do not care, yet we are capable to look at the bigger picture."

"Not that we care – it simply amuses us."

"Besides." Eska shrugged. "Is it really that hard? Suyin needs to be blamed."

"So Kuvira can look better." Desna quickly followed. "Simple calculation, the sooner the better."

"White as a flower?"

"Like a snowflake."

There was logic within their sentences, true. Trusting them with anything however was like trusting a viper. It always bites, it's just hard to tell when and what agitates it to do so.

"And you are telling me this why?"

"Because you won't go there on your own."

"Not unless someone asks you."

They shrugged once again and chuckled one to another, like children who knew some kind of dirty secret which they hardly wished to share.

"We know."

"Everyone knows."

"But not everyone looks at people like we, right dear sister?"

"Of course, brother of mine."

They swirled around, changing the places on her side. Just another game of theirs, to keep the confusion spreading. They were really good at that. Exceptional some would even say.

"You see something more than just an old man, right?"

"Memories, Eska, memories."  
"Right Desna. Sentiments."

"They make a fragile shield."

She knew well what they talked about. She was simply tired of riddles however. Everyone around her used them in one way or another. Just for a change, she wished it to be simpler. She wished that when someone has something to say, it's simply said. Not as a riddle that she needs to look into, but just straightforward, towards her.

"Can you be less cryptic?"

"The old man will come."

"Because our cousin will ask him to, as he is the greatest tool to use."

"But what would that be, if he just walk by to ask."

They both began to laugh uncharacteristically the way they usually did when they figured that their joke was somewhat amusing, at least to them. Most of the time, it was quite the opposite towards those that were near them.

"We looked and searched."

"And sought even, Desna."

"Yes, we even sought, Eska, and a curious notion appeared."

"The old man came here alone."

"Family left aside."

"Family left safely."

"Alone with his thoughts perhaps."

"Caring for Korra. Caring for himself."

"Will he care for someone else as well?"

She did not say a word. How could she. Saying a thing would be like admitting to things they told. And admitting to those, would be admitting to one's feelings. Those of Beifong hardly ever did that.

"An opportunity?"

"Perhaps brother of mine."

"Clearance?"

"Doubtful."  
"It's time for us however, dear sister."

"Indeed, let us leave her here with her thoughts."

"Her thoughts alone?"

"In her thoughts, she is never alone, brother of mine."

And just like that, they vanished. The worst part of it all was the fact that on more than one occasion they were right. And that made her think, made her consider. The world changed numerous times in the recent years. She changed, her family changed. Perhaps other things changed as well. She never had much to lose on those terms, and Beifong hardly ever puts down a challenge, regardless of it's source.


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

_And if the roof will be torn down by the wind, the land still won't drown._

_Our tethers, Guru Laghima_

* * *

Kuvira sat patiently, looking at the avatar, who moved back and forth within the narrow clutches of her room. It was somewhat interesting to see her move around like that, thinking constantly. Analyzing things constantly. It was almost unlike her. To think about things. To consider things. After all, she knew her from a different side.

"So what now, avatar Korra?"

The Great Uniter spoken, and it was enough to wake her up from her share of thoughts. As she gazed at her, she let out yet another warm smile, trying to derail both her thoughts, and the thoughts of the one which looked at her.

"Well. That was just the start. Now it will be my part to call whom I wish."

"And whom you will choose, I wonder?"

"That's easy."

The woman looked at the avatar and pondered. Amongst many people gathered, only a few were sensible enough to be brought upon their cause. And only a few could mean something. After the speeches held and arguments tossed around however, she already know that her fate was sealed.

"Suyin?" Kuvira cringed. "That's not a great idea, avatar."

"Nah, not only Su." Korra came and sat right next to her. "Lin as well. I can ask whomever I want, why not both of them, you know?"

"And what will that accomplish, avatar Korra?"

"Su hates you. Lin does not care for much, she does care about fairness in things however. Trust me on this." A small notion passed through her mind. Like a hoarse hiss, lingering and painful. "We will play on their past disagreements."

"Hmh…" The woman pondered. "I am here because I trust your judgment, avatar Korra." She nodded. "I will not oppose, I just find it strange." Her eyes closed, as she took a deep breath. "Even though you are trying to obtain impossible. I thank you however for your words before. They were somewhat encouraging."

"Don't mention it." The avatar tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "You know, talking to you feels like I'm being interrogated at times." She paused, still smiling. "Great Uniter Kuvira."  
"I'm not very well known for my abilities to connect with others, avat… Korra."

Indeed, she was hardly good with expressing anything more than her crave for obedience. Formalities were just another way to cover the need of getting personal with someone. It always worked. Even towards those which she loved.

"So, what you will do after all of this is over?"

"After…" She had to admit that this question was a weird one. The one which she hardly thought about. "What exactly?"

"Oh, you know. The trial will end eventually… in spite what some would like. Then what? Thought about your part in the world? Maybe stay a while with us? Catch some good air at the air temple, eh? Heh?" She waited for some kind of reaction. Non was given. "Bolin would die from laughter…"

"You are confident." Kuvira rolled her eyes slightly. "Freedom is not something I will easily obtain. Nor a thing that I deserve, I think."

"Maybe, maybe not." She placed her arm over her shoulders. "But it's boring just to sit and think about your end. You never focus on things which you like?"

"I destroyed most things which I 'liked'…" The hand placed on her felt strange, out of place. She needed distance, not closure. "…avatar Korra."

"Well. Um. Yeah, but still…"

"Listen Korra, I appreciate what you do." She sighted. "I asked you because you are just, you seek balance, you seek peace – all the things which I do not fully understand. But my actions are my own, and my alone. Despite what you said during the trial, for which once again – I am thankful, you are not responsible. It's me and me alone." A grin appeared, if only briefly. "Kuvira. Kuvira. Kuvira!"

"Still…" She should know better. It's not a child. It's one of the greatest minds, albeit taking the wrong road. She should realize that her motives would be clear for her almost instantly. "Still, I do feel like that, alright? And I will make all I can to undo my own mistake."

"I prefer you as the avatar. Not as the girl with guilt written all over herself." She sighted. "It wasn't your hand aimed at my fiancé, Korra."

"But…"

"It wasn't you who tore down Zaofu. Who almost killed Suyin. Who almost killed… you." There was no regret within her voice. Just stating the obvious, albeit dryly. "That was me, and only me. If you would be around, would I do the same? I don't know. But I did. All what matters."

"You may look at it like that. I don't. Many tried to kill me. Non succeed, so far at least. I will make sure you will see the end of it."

"Maybe, maybe not. Remember whom you try to defend, avatar Korra."

That was clearly not the road they wished to proceed upon. Hence, silence occurred once again, as it seemed to be common amongst them at times. Kuvira finally decided to derail the topic on more pressing issues. The ones connected to her own well-being.

"You seem sure of yourself. What if your next witness will fail?"

"Well…" Korra grinned. There was something menacing within her expression. "Not only Asami can plan ahead. Su and Lin shall be my distraction. Then Asami will make her move. A strong move no doubt, I know her, she's like that." The things within her mind weren't necessary the things she wished Kuvira to know, therefore she hardly held long on those thoughts. "And then I shall make my move. A bold one, some could say. I've sent Mako and Bolin for someone who will shift things around."

"A gamble, I presume?"

"Yes." She stretched her hands. "They wanted a show? Let's do a little build up and then give them a show."

"Are you trusting your avatar instincts on that?"

"No." She paused. "I'm trusting that the one that wished to give freedom, will give it to you as well. And he owes you this much, he started it after all."

###

Lin sighted loudly, as she tapped her fingers over the wooden board. She hardly expected a visitor in this time. Especially one like that - especially someone like him.

"So, why are you here Tenzin?"

"No reason."

"I know your 'no reasons'. They never tend to end well for me." Her voice sharpened. "Don't play your games with me out of all people."

His facial expression seemed unchanged, as his frame sat down on the closest chair, uninvited. At first, he seemed to stare blankly at the nearest wall, then eventually, he switched his attention to her.

"Perhaps there is something to that." He shrugged. "They wish you to be the next one to stand where Opal stand. You and Su apparently."

"They want to have their little show? Fine. But that's non of my business."

"I understand."

"Just that? You won't try to convince me? It's your pupil on the line after all."

"Of course it's not." He stated calmly. "Since within our rites and trials, you will come only when you wish to come."

She rose her eyebrows, as she sat down right before him, facing his presence directly. There was something within her eyes, as if she wished to mock him by the way she acted.

"Your rites were always somewhat liberal, right?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

She realized that this would lead to nowhere. After all, he was Tenzin. And much came with that name alone. With that person alone. And there was much she could forgive for that person alone.

"I need… to talk to you." She sighted. "Before I'll decide if I'll go out there. I need my mind clear."

"Of course. The trial won't resume until the judge states it to resume."

He smiled vaguely. Smiled with compassion. She never liked that kind of smiles placed towards her, no, for compassion was never a thing she aimed for.

"I feel like I made everything I could to become at peace with myself. I've made my bond with Su. I've met up with my mother. Talked to her even, which by itself is quite the achievement."

"That's great to hear." Tenzin nodded. "It's good that your life begins to resemble what you wish it would resemble."

"Perhaps. But one thing remains."

"And that is?"

"You."

That made him curious. It was obvious to what she was referring to. It was obvious that sooner or later, they should talk, hence they never did after all those years. It was strange however that the time she picked was just now.

"We never ended on something that would resemble civilized parting."

The air bending master took a deep breath, as he never

"Why bring that up now?"

"Why not?" She stood up decisively. "During the last five years it's hard to tell how many times you nearly died. Your wife wasn't the only one worrying." She paused almost instantly. "Time passes by Tenzin. And we slowly do as well."

"Our choice was… well thought. I wished to pass my father's legacy. You wished to… pursue different path." Before she could even say a thing, she followed almost instantly. "I do not hold that against you. We have our own paths, and cannot force one over another."

"But I keep telling to myself, what if I agreed. To have your…"

"You did not, and I would never force that on you."

She knew that, obviously. But perhaps if he was more decisive at times, then it could work. Now that she thought about it, he was the last one that stood between her and her career. The only one for which she could sacrifice some of her time on the streets. And he refused.

"Still, a different question boggled my mind. It's just for my knowledge, for me to selfishly keep." She gulped. "Should your choice differ, if you'd knew that Harmonic Convergence will come, hat the air benders will"

"That's an odd question."  
"Answer me Tenzin."

The smile never let go of his face. But it was clear that it cost him much to keep it that way. He never expected their conversation to go in those directions. And perhaps he should, he knew Lin – she was always full of various surprises, especially when they had the opportunity to work together.

"I need to know why you need the answer."

"Why?"

"So I can be sure that giving you it will be a thing I should do."

"I need it

Those words hardly explained a thing. A curious approach – more deceiving. A weird pick for Lin, but it worked somehow. But he too was keen on his own sentences.

"If I knew…" He thought, as words and thoughts were his primary weapon. Especially answers which were of dual nature. "…things could differ, yes."

She came closer, placing hands over his shoulders. Her gray hair felt down loosely, as her eyes were fixated on him. They were still young, they still had a spark within them, a spark that could lit the Republic City on fire, should it wish to do so.

"You can look at me in many ways. But I am a woman still Tenzin, despite the past and despite how I act."

He changed as well. The once young air bender, now with his share of burdens, gazed at her seemingly indifferent. But within his eyes, she could see what she saw before. The fact that he had his share of life. The fact that he had his family, his bindings – that hardly mattered for her.

"And I like to know I could… even if I did not…"

She was of Beifong after all, and for Beifong, those kind of attachments were hardly made permanent. That was the case with her mother, as she was uncertain if she and Su had even the same father. That was the case with her sister, as no one truly knows how many there were before Bataar. That was the case with her, despite there was always only one. But one that she wished to be near. And things awaken after numerous years, are the strongest strove.

"Tenzin…"

Her hands ventured over his nape, taking a strong grip, like rocks tangling around it, in an attempt to either caress him, or choke him. It was never clear with this one. She was vicious when she needed to. She was decisive when she needed to.

"If we could… Just like before." Her fingernails seemed to dip into his skin. Such a delight, despite the fact that it's lost it's softness long time ago. "You know I won't ask again, you know I won't need to."

And as her lips moved closer, as she herself placed closer towards him, so close that the air bender could feel the warmth of her breath, he stopped her, placing his index finger over her mouth.

"No." He slowly stood up, still smiling. There was nothing nice about that smile however. Nothing pleasing. It was empty. Dry. "Another day. Another life." And as he was near the door, he simply added. "Should you wish to come, we will begin soon. If not, no one will hold it against you."

The last words were obvious. They were not about the trial. They were directed at her, as much as he could force himself to direct them at her. She gulped, as she preferred the open battle, rather than a word play.

"I don't hold it against you."

"I do." The smile finally faded from his face. "I hold it against myself every day. But we live with our choices."

"And die with them?"

"All the same."

###

_If you wish you can come, buy some wine, stay at night_

She seemed to wait at him, paying close attention to his moves. There was something about him that agitated her. It wasn't the fact that he became the last air bender once again not so long ago. No, that was just thrilling. It wasting the fact that he had the position settled by his father. No, that was boring. It was him alone whom was agitating. He seemed to hesitate with numerous things, while at some, he was so hateful. So encouraging.

"Hello air bender."

"Hello metal charmer."

"Finally some spare time, right?"

"When the avatar is born, times are usually troubling." The man sighted. "I'll gladly catch some breath."

"The Red Lotus poisoned the air enough, huh?"

They smiled towards one another. She had the most perfect smile. The narrow shaped face, somewhat sharp, somewhat rough, yet beautiful in it's own design. Her whole being could be described like that actually. Rough yet beautiful.

_I won't hug you after, turn around, say goodbye_

She came closer, as her fingers tangled around his. He was the only person in the world towards whom she could allow herself to do that. She knew he won't tell a thing. She knew he won't jest about her soft side, as she never dared to jest about his less philosophical side. What mattered was that she finally found someone whom she understood. And who understood her. A feat not easily obtained, after all – even her own mother was a mystery to her, as she was a mystery for her mother.

"And you?"

He asked. His voice was deep, thoughtful. Calm, yet it brought something more than just deep and rough tone. Hearing him was like listening to music. A refined, dulcet tune.

"Like my mother always said, there's always crime." She shrugged indifferently. "You can prevent, but never stop it full."

"Sounds somewhat wise." He smiled. "But lecturing usually was my part. Let's go. The day is not over yet."

"Well." She rose her eyebrow playfully. "The day is not over till I say it's over."

_If you wish you can come, tear your shirt, stay there till dawn_

The streets of Republic City never had so much life within them. The lights, like numerous fireflies agitated by the very notion of existence. She heard numerous tales about the spirits and their world. Were there something like that? Perhaps. And perhaps that's why he was talking so much about it. Boring lectures, numerous words, yet she sipped all of them as much as she could. Nothing else mattered after all. His hands were surprisingly sturdy for what seemed to be locked within this fragile form. Who would have thought that something which worshiped the air will be like that. And at the same time, within his somewhat relaxed face she could see tension. Something troubled him greatly, for whatever reason that was.

_I won't walk you after, the door – you just sawn_

She almost pushed him within one of the smaller alleys, as his body was pressed next to the wall, with her pressing him from the other side.

"You seem tense. Let me take care of that."

She pulled him by the beard, as they lips met, tangling in a long, soothing dance. Hers, as always, were cold, smooth but cold. And he as usual, found some warmth within him for her. With each passing moments, his muscles seemed to let go of the tension he had, with each passing moment, he came to like it more and more, letting go of whatever was in his head, albeit temporary. And Lin was satisfied – she like to be the only one which mattered.

_Not a whisper for you, someone else to hear_

Eventually, their lips detached from one another, with only a longing look to follow their motion. Breath after breath. Gasp after gasp, they stared at one another, awaiting for another's motion. She was the first one to break the silence.

"I missed you."

"I…" He hesitated. She found it somewhat silly and cute. "…missed you too."

"Telling me that won't hurt you know." She chuckled mockingly. "I'm not made of stone, despite what some may think."

He let out an empty laughter. He acted somewhat weird, she had to admit. Still, they both had their lives beyond their little meetings. And perhaps the fact that they could never be close to one another when it mattered, happened to be the very case causing his shifts.

_No affection for you, someone else to bare_

There were numerous places within the Republic City. Refine ones. Pleasing, both for the body and for the mind. Lin was never the sort that would enjoy the luxury of a full blown mansion. A cheap motel was enough. A cheap motel was even better – no one would ever ask needless questions, you go in, go out, like everyone else. And what happens inside, always stays inside, should those who come in wish to keep it that way. They were just another pair of frames that entered this place. Another that will leave it at some point. As they entered, Lin was the first one whom decided to show her affection.

_If you wish to care, do so, since I don't care_

She tangled her fingers around within his beard, as her hand slowly moved through his nape, feeling each and every single bone of his spine, every single one of them. At this point, she already knew their shapes, like a played tune, smudging one after another. She knew every possible angle, every possible ditch, every inch of his skin. And despite that, she always craved for yet another expedition. For yet another chance feel him in whole. To tangle around his frame, to know it more, to know it in full.

_Nothing there inside me, next to you, wake up I dare_

With each movement, with each whisper, his minds drifted in different places. He became last of his kind. There was no one in this world like him. And thus, he needed to make sure that with him, the legacy won't be forgotten. That it won't just pass away once again. It was a hard thing to acknowledge, when the one he adored was so near. When the one he loved was swirling around. When he could feel the warmth of her body. When he knew that this body will never carry the burden which he needed to fulfill.

_If you wish to care, tangle around my arm_

"You seem to be someplace else."

"Wha? No… It's just…"

She forced her tongue to mangle with his, swirling in a passionate dance. That soothed his mind alright, but at the same time, the guilt that he felt was overwhelming him even more. The frustration. The inability. Feelings he wished to astray from. Feelings he knew he could never run from.

"I want nothing more, but for you to be with me now." She whispered, as her mouth finally detached from his. "Where you will go after, I don't care. But stay with me now."

_If I'll go with another, don't tell me – I did you harm_

Yes, Lin could take his mind in different places. And for a brief while, he forgot. With each wave of heat, he could almost believe that there was no legacy to hold dear. That there was no path that he should follow. 'Her frame is perfect.' That he was just himself, and nothing more. 'My fingers know you in full.' Yes, Lin could make him forget. She was one of a kind after all. Smooth skin, deep eyes, smooth hands, that always bared some stench of metal. 'Heat.' All the little things. Within those arms, next to this frame, he could forget. Beifong's daughter on the other hand, with each agitating move thought that he's hers. Obviously it was never how it worked, but that's what she hoped for. That's what she strove for. Amongst many others, Tenzin was meant to be hers. But as with each cleansing moment, as with each serenade played during the night, the day comes swiftly. And the troubles that were a burden yesterday, still remain in the same place.

_Not a whisper for you, someone else to hear_

She felt asleep. No cuddling. No closer affection. Non was needed, and she wasn't the sort that craved for that. His mind could not rest however. There were numerous things within, which kept him awake. Numerous things boggled his mind. It was so hard to step within his father's legacy, when the world had so much to offer. Numerous temptations to tangle within. And was it right to try and tame them? Probably not. He should know better than to attempt to tame the one he was with, when there was already another. But in the end, he was just what he was. The last air bender.

_No affection for you, someone else to bare_


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

_Restrain is an absurd. When you restrain yourself, only thing you do is that you limit yourself. Limiting yourself is never the right thing to do, for there are some that would use that against you and when they'll do so, they will destroy you. I've learned that a few times too many, and the first lesson was given to me by my own brother. I should be thankful that he let me live with my mistake._

_A Simple Tale Of Politics, Tarrlo_k

* * *

It's not like Suyin did not expect this outcome. She did, for she knew her adversary well. What she did not expect however, was that she was called so soon. With her sister no less. Not like in the grand scheme of things it mattered, for it mattered not, however the emotions which flew within her were still present, as nothing could wash away those.

"This is absurd." She rolled her eyes. "And furthermore - leads us nowhere."

"Perhaps you think about it that way, but trust me, the question is still relevant." Korra shrugged indifferently, focusing her gaze at Suyin. "I will ask again. Kuvira was rose under your roof, right?"

"Of course she was, but still, that's hardly a secret, avatar Korra." She smiled almost playfully. "And if you wish to use that against me, so be it, but its way to obvious connection, you know?"

"Of course it is, but it's the one we need to make."

"Which you need to make perhaps."

Korra rubbed her forehead. The time passed by slowly. Painfully someone could add. Despite the fact that it was their second witness, she already felt tired. Words, constant words, as well as the need to think ahead of everyone. Think about everything, every step, every light detail. That was clearly not the way she acted. That was clearly not the way she usually choose to follow.

"But you cannot deny that you never took the responsibility?"

"No." The questions tired her. They were so forced. Everyone expected them. She expected better from the avatar as well. "I do not."

The next part was more tricky, as it required finesse. It required something in which the avatar was never good at. Raising guilt.

"No one holds that against you." The avatar said quietly. "But tell us, how did you felt about your son's engagement?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I agree with your witness, Avatar Korra." Asami claimed officially. "This is the part of her life which bares no significance."

"And yet, it does."

She looked at Tenzin, whom gazed back at her, with a questioning look. She nodded slightly to him, and within his eyes, she already saw that he will agree, just for the sake of their friendship.

"If it does then please continue. If it won't, I will put an end to it, defender Korra."

Once again, she sighted. The official words, the official tone, it hardly served the people around her. And yet, here, each and every single one of them treated one another like someone they hardly knew.

"If I must." She faked her smile. "How did I felt? Happy, I guess, as my son was meant to be happy. And all in all, a mother wishes nothing more."

"So there was a time during which you could accept her?"

"Yes."  
"And how was she like?"

"Avatar Korra." She sighted. "I know once again where are you heading with this. And it will lead you nowhere."

"Could you just answer the question please?"

"She was exceptional. She was my right hand, she was my best guard, best dancer. Exceptional, reliable, trustworthy…"

Korra nodded, as she listened to her words, and all she needed to do was to react to them properly and fast enough. That, of course, hardly posed a problem as well.

"…accepted by all of us, treated like one of us, like one of our family, like…"

"Like a daughter?"

"Let's not jump into such…"

"Why not?"

Suyin still smiled. It sickened the avatar. Everyone seemed to smile around, like they knew what they tangled themselves into, and still preferred o pick to be dishonest towards one another than simply to end the farce.

"Because whomever she may have been, she is not. She neglected all we gave to her."

"But whom neglected whom firstly, we need to ask ourselves…"

"You know the answer to that."

"Do I?"

"You do. Because even if we neglected her in any way, it was her decision, and her alone."

"But it was you whom never wanted to take the responsibility, wasn't it? Have you felt guilt when you saw what happened, when you knew that this could been prevented by… you?" There was a way to end it quicker, than to simply ask numerous questions. The easiest way. 'No remorse, young avatar, they will give you non. "And let's not forget that Bataar openly helped her. So in a way, you gave what she did a full support. So her engagement was and is important. And so is your son, since he is just as guilty as she is."

"I…" She replied almost instantly, just to derail the topic from her son. "Well, yes, I suppose I did. I suppose I should. And, I suppose I could do something about it, I suppose there would be something I could have done differently…"

"It's my trial." Kuvira interrupted her, giving her a quick gaze, then facing back at Korra. "If you feel that our relationships are necessary to put out, so be it. But focus on me." The avatar could almost hear the grinding of her teeth. "And me alone.

That raised some eyebrows no doubt. Suyin's face was red during the whole conversation. After the words of the Great Uniter, she simply went pale. For the last Sato, the questions asked weren't anything special. Asami knew they will be asked the way they were, since that was the most logical thing that Korra could do. The last part however was dangerous. To let the words slide, it could be troubling. She knew her mate well. And she knew she did it on purpose. Said purpose was simple – let the Uniter speak, so she would seem just. So she would seem like someone who can sacrifice a part of her for another.

And yet, there was Lin however, standing there, next to them, almost without motion. Her presence there was also curious. No doubt she was meant to be used as a paragon of justice by the avatar herself, just an underline for her point. A perfectly balanced theater Curious, still, that was not a thing which Asami could let slide. A precise hit in her mate's plans would do the thing and she knew it – the avatar gets easily distracted. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse.

"Lin Beifong." The girl stated calmly, before Korra began her second phase of questions. Since the trial hardly had any kind of shape or form, she could do just that. Tenzin simply nodded, as there was nothing more to add. "The same which saved the Republic City - how many times now? The one that saved the air benders from being erased from the very existence by Amon and the likes. A hero of her time."

The words were like honey soaking from her mouth. The amount of compliments and praises were almost unfitting to come from within her lips. And yet there she was, spewing one after another, and was about to spew even more so.

"A true being of justice and justice alone." She relaxed a little bit, as her face expression was a bit more soft, a bit more calm. She needed to play that part exceptionally well, both for Lin and for the crowd to believe. "It feels unwise to ask you questions. So I will simply ask you this. What is your opinion on it all?"

Everyone seemed to look at her and only at her. And she simply wished to be someplace else. Lin never excelled at those type of events, nor she enjoyed them in particular. It was always Tenzin's bag, to deal with the officials, not hers.

"I am not a philosopher. I am not a… politician, judge, whatever." She shrugged. "If you think she did wrong, she needs to be punished. It's never personal to me. It's not personal this time around."

"Not personal?" Asami rose her eyebrow. "Destruction which she caused was not personal?"

"Think of it however you wish, but no, it was not."

"And if it was? If it was personal?"

The question obviously hid a trap within. It sprouted pretty fast, almost too fast. But it's quickness also bared a purpose – the police woman hardly had the time to prepare that way.

"Should she hurt anyone whom you love?" She thought quickly about it. The blow which she was meant to inflict was pretty low, even for her. And yet, it was a blow which she seemed fit. Which she seemed to be just the thing she needed. "If someone else was in the place of my father? Korra? Suyin?" She paused. "Tenzin?"

Lin quickly gazed at the judge, then back at the girl asking her all the irritating questions. She tried to aim what answer would do more good than harm, eventually focusing on what she would feel.

"I prefer not to look at things like that. But if I had to, I'd probably be quite… upset."

"Just upset?"

"Furious."

"I see." The girl paused. "Furious at Kuvira?"

"No." She looked at Tenzin once again. "Furious that I couldn't do a thing to stop it."

It wasn't her purpose to hurt Asami in any way. The questions she asked however, and the given answer, hurt somewhat. She knew better however than to show her weakness. Not yet at least.

"Nothing to add. Avatar Korra?"

###

"Why are we here again?" Bolin asked, as the White Lotus guards escorted him and his brother deep within the clutches of the mountain. Corridor after corridor, they came lower and lower, with the stench of earth surrounding them even despite the incense lit almost everywhere. "I mean, I know, I know, Korra asked, we deliver, but come on Mako, aren't we the ones that need to put some sense into her?" He paused. "Or you at least?"

"Hush Bolin."

And so he did. For a little while at least. He was similar to the man that made him the mover star once, in that he could never simply shut his mouth properly. Always in the need for words.

"You know that we, kind off, killed all of his friends, right?" His eyes twitched. "And to top it off, that sock, man, I shouldn't have…"

"Classical Bolin, huh?"

"Hey, it was fitting at the time."

"I bet."

"Besides, Opal liked it. I guess… until I screw up badly… and then fixed it, you know?" He caught his breath. "The point stands however, it's a bad idea to be here."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Huh. Real conversation partner Mako. Like always. Real star of the party."

As he spoke, something underneath his shirt began to move, as the chipping sound began to echo within the narrow tunnels.

"See? Pabu does not approve this." He took a step back. "I don't as well."

"Shut up already."

The doors began to open. Whatever was meant to happen, was already put in motion. Deep inside, Mako knew his brother knew it as well, yet he had his own ways to deal with it. He on the other hand, preferred to focus on the task given. There were so many things that simply could go wrong. Why him out of all people as well. What he could bring to the case that others simply could not?

Regardless, as the stone block finally opened, the air flew inside out. The chamber looked like any other some would say, yet the aura surrounding it was somewhat agitating. The man that was placed in the center seemed to be the source of all this commotion. Motionless, he stood still, as the grey hair swooped down, covering his face.

"So, um." Bolin rubbed his head. "You go and I, you know, secure our way out."

Mako did not respond. He simply came closer, circling around, coming closer and closer, almost as if he tried to figure out the notion behind the man before him. As he didn't move an inch, he finally stated as calmly as he could.

"We're going."

"Are we?" Zaheer chuckled. "No one seemed to ask me for permission."

"Why anyone should?"

"Well, you take me for your parody of justice, and yet you are so unjust to me."

Mako rose his eyebrows, as he was somewhat surprised. As far as he recalled, no one even spoke with him. Korra did mention about his ventures into the spirit world. How far did he got then, if that was the case?

"How do you know?"

"I know many things boy. Still, let's just say I do agree."

The former detective nodded, as there was nothing else to do, flicking his hand at Bolin. The earth bender simply removed part of the soil to which Zaheer was attached to, dragging it behind them as a weirdly shaped ball on the end of his chain. And they began their venture, dragging him after their path.

"So, um, how's it going?" Bolin never liked silence. "Um, no hard feelings I hope, for the sock, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, P'Li, Aiwei…" He pondered. "No, wait, the last one was on you."

"What's in the past is in the past."

"Yeah, I know, I know, zen, guru Laghima, all that, but still, it leaves a mark you know, and it kind off stings, I can imagine."

"Not if you let your tethers behind. It's easier than it seems." Zaheer's tone changed slightly. "Especially when you are forced to do just that."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I tend to like my tethers sooo… hardly a good idea."

"Bolin!" His brother seemed to have a bit of a different insight. "Knock it off and focus."

"Since when does he tell you what to do?"

Zaheer asked, hardly even looking at Mako, which seemed to agitate him even more so. He was nervous, he had to admit it, and the presence of that particular air bender hardly helped in that.

"Since I am his older brother."

"I see."

The rest of their travel passed quietly. Zaheer did not oppose against a thing, as he simply walked in line. There was this tension surrounding them however, a notion that at any given time, he could simply break free and be unleashed upon the world once again. His calmness was even more troublesome.

And finally, the gates were opened once more, as the bright light greeted all of them. The only thing that spoiled the mood, were the chains on the man's wrists and ankles. He didn't seem to mind them all that much however.

"Ah. The sky once again. I anticipated this moment, being honest with you boy."

"Don't even try…"

"I won't. New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old, fire bender. I won't start anything, before I won't acknowledge the fate of the Great Uniter."

"And then?"

Zaheer shrugged, as a sly smirk appeared over his face. Mako simply shook his head. What was Korra thinking?


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

_It is weird at times, life I mean. Many things can make an impact on us, and we don't even realize it. It's like someone's gesture made by the gust of the wind, that transformed our lives beyond recognition. The air shifts, and so do we. I guess that's why my father always cared so much about balance, always cared so much about harmony and things beyond the plain sightings of the body. There is more to it. Our lives are not only our own, as we are not only us. We are the part of what surrounds us. You are a part of me; I am a part of you. When we collided, you are no longer the same, and such, I am no longer the same. We shifted, just like the wind. And I do ponder those times, how much my father changed me, and how much I changed my father. And how much the avatar changed us all. And perhaps, just perhaps, how those that tangled their fate with her, changed something within her. But, if that would be the case - what changed those that shared their fate with her? Or whom._

_Unknown source, Jinora_

* * *

It was the first time that she came to this place, distant place, lone place. White Lotus guarded someone here – someone who was said to be dangerous beyond recognition. Who could devour lives for his cause with but a gesture of his palm? And at the same time, he was said to be unable to bend. That was curious for her, curious and fascinating at the same time, how one of such little skills could be so dangerous. Therefore she volunteered for the next shift, as they changed on three week basis. At this point, her name already rose within the world around her. She was known as being capable. And capability got her far to this point.

This lonesome cage, in the middle of nowhere seemed like no challenge at all. Still, she needed to check, she needed to lurk about, why the man hidden behind said bars is considered to be dangerous. Obviously, she expected failure, as she always did with other beings amongst this world. There was a slight possibility however, that she would be surprised. As she approached the place, a lonesome guard greeted her with relief.

"You're next, huh?" The guard shrugged. "Finally. Don't envy you, but I guess you came here on your own, right?"

"That is correct."

"You are weird then."  
"I am fulfilling my duty as the one that seeks justice in the world."

The guard hardly knew if she should take her seriously or not. The look on her face however told him that she was telling what she thought was truth. She on the other hand noticed that he was not alone here. Two others were crudely hidden amongst the debris around, waiting, should she attempt any unplanned move.

"Right. So the thing you must know is that the next shift will be in the next three weeks. But, I guess you already are aware of that."

She nodded slightly. He gave his men a sign, as they emerged from their hideouts. She already felt somewhat encouraged, as she was meant to do what they do in a group of three. She always sought challenge, despite numerous other things.

"And whatever you do - try not to listen to his ramblings." He placed his finger to his ear. "I use ear plugs."

"Why?"

"Some say they are boring. I say, they are mostly dangerous."

"Words cannot harm you."

"No?" The guard grinned. "Well, if you say so, guardswoman of Zaofu."

He shrugged and left almost instantly, others along side with him. There were three of them, she was alone on the other hand. Still, Kuvira was always prideful, and she wound never admit her weakness. She was beyond that, as she grew from it long time ago.

"Hello?" She looked inside, trying to catch a glimpse of the man placed there. "Yes, I am Kuvira, and I will be on duty here. Yes."

No one responded her, and as she thought about it, her words could sound somewhat awkward. That and she never were all that keen on them. As she believed, they could hardly harm anyone, if they are not followed by some kind of action, some kind of reaction.

"I see you are new here." A calm, smooth voice answered from behind the bars. "Nice to met you then, Kuvira."

"How do you know I am, as you stated, new in here?"

"Rarely anyone has the time to introduce themselves."

"No one dares?"

"No one cares."

She had nothing to say to him, therefore she said nothing. And thus, the first day ended with silence, as it was seem fitting. The night ended that way as well, and Kuvira was somewhat disappointed. On the first sight, this most dangerous non bender alive was simply boring.

Another day greeted her with pouring rain. It seemed like the whole world would soon succumb underneath its watery influence, as the stream seemed to never end. Despite that, she stood on her post, as it simply seemed fitting for her to do just that.

"For once, you'd wish to be in a cage, huh? At least there's roof above you."

A voice echoed from within his prison, as the water drips tapped everywhere near her frame, soaking her pitch black hair. It was just a nuisance that she needed to overcome, nothing more – nothing less.

"A bit of water won't do me any harm."

"Water drills the rock."

"It takes too much time to matter."

"Not now of course, who know what will happen later however."

What would happen later, she pondered. Not much apparently, as she would be still outside, as he was still locked inside his little prison, with no way of escaping. A little bit of water would never change a thing in this state.

"I don't see how it matters."  
"Everything matters in a way."

She thought about it, as she always enjoyed doing. Perhaps everything mattered in a way, yes. Every slightest detail mattered for her after all. But she was pretty sure that was not the thing he aimed for, still, a bit of conversation was better than simply remain there in silence.

"So, what did you do to be locked in here?"

"I bet you know the story."  
"I do. But not from you."

"Humph." The sound he made seemed like a mixture of laughter and disregard. "Not much difference really."

"You have anything better to do then?"

"Fair point, should I consider why I am here?" The pause in his voice would indicate that he considered something deeply. "I am here because of what I believed. Because I wished the world to look differently, for it to be no longer within the bounds of those who held power. I wished to end the circle of injustice." His voice got more zeal. "And by ending it, begin a new age, a new beginning for all of us. Or rather, restoring what was once taken from us. Balance in all things. Balance above all things." His voice got calm once again. "You know, how the world was before? Before someone broke the circle of perfection? It was at peace. More than we can say about the present. We simply wished to restore it the way it should."

Numerous words, but she could not say she did not asked for this, as she clearly did. Regardless, there was nothing interesting within those sentences, so she decided a different approach, more straightforward, as she already knew the rest of the story.

"By trying to kidnap the avatar?"

"Every circle starts somewhere."

Nothing was there to add. Besides, it was the time to feed the prisoner, as even such a low being needed to have its share of food. Day two has passed, and she hasn't even saw his face. Perhaps another time she would face said danger.

###

The downpour continued for the next four, long days, continuously flooding all life surrounding them. On the fifth day however, sun began to shine shyly over the wet surface. Kuvira embraced this moment of relief, as it was a pleasing change.

"So that thing about the avatar…"

The character behind the bars moved slightly, as his frame came closer towards the entrance. She could catch a glimpse of his long hair, as they moved within the momentum of his body.

"Curious still I see?"

"A bit." She said crudely. "What would you accomplish, if your plan would be successful?"

"We would train her. Train her to bring balance, as simple as that."

"Ever considered that people don't really want your balance in their world?"

He paused briefly. Since she hardly could see his face, I was hard to tell whenever this question agitated him, or did he simply need to think about it further more. Time has come eventually however, and so did the reply.

"And since when it's their world? It's also a world full of spirits, full of beings beyond the world as we know. It's also their world. The first avatar was selfish enough to cut the link between us and them." He caught a deep breath. "We were simply the solution to bring it back."

"And should the avatar refuse your generous offer?"  
"There is always another, should we dispose of the one unwilling to cooperate."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Perhaps so." The man shrugged. "But without certain actions, the world cannot change the way we wish to shape it."

She could agree to that, at least partially. She often believed as well, that some atrocities can be committed, as long as the goal pays off for them in great numbers. Still, for some reason she felt the need to direct the topic I other ways.

"How long are you here?"

"Long enough to think about each thing we fought for."

"Any conclusions?"

"Should I had the opportunity to break free from within those bars, I would do the same I already did. I would try to bring balance upon the world."

She could respect as much. Nothing would break her either, what she believed was what she believed in. Nothing would change that, no matter how much time she would be locked up like the one before her.

"And the others that were with you?"

"Locked as well."

"Should you ever call them…"

"If they had the opportunity, they would came."

The quickness of his answer surprised her somewhat. He was so sure of it, and yet people other than the likes of him can be so easily broken. She saw numerous beings like that, who could reject their own name just for their safe keeping.

"How do you know? Much time has passed."

"Loyalty is a thing which never passes away, once it's based on honesty."

###

Sixth day greeted them with sun once again. The rocks surrounding them slowly and with time went dry, just as the soul beneath their feet. Small puddles reflected the beams that came from within the sky, as the slight breeze brought the dulcet scents of refreshment. This time, it was him who began the conversation, as his frame moved next to the bars.

"Tell me, how you ever heard about guru Laghima?"

"Can't say I do, can't say I was to interest either."

"A shame. You could learn much from him."

"Past and history does not concern me, unless it involves me personally."

"But this one does as well, as with all what was in the past."

Kuvira was never considered to be a philosopher, nor did she wish to be depicted as one. Topics about things of a more spiritual nature, as well as things beyond this plane of existence bored her, as they brought her no profit. She could not feed someone of a fake premise of enlightenment, nor could she help someone with words that fled from within her mouth.

"What do you believe in, Kuvira?"

"That's an odd question to ask."

"But a question non of the less."

"I believe in myself." She chuckled a little bit. "A simple answer that shouldn't really surprise you."

"It does not. But what you will believe in, should you fail yourself?"

"I won't."  
"There are things you cannot be certain."

He moved even closer, as his sturdy, crude hands were placed on the bars. She still could not see his face clearly, as the shadow was cast upon it. Not that it really mattered, nor that she really cared, she preferred to see the one that spoke to her most of the time, especially if that someone was a member of the Red Lotus.

"The body can be broken. The spirit can be banished. The mind can drift away, such as your senses. And with nothing left, with nothing remain to hold onto, what you will believe in, Kuvira?"

"Wouldn't all that mean I would simply perish?"

"No." The man shook his head. "You would be reborn!"

She could almost hear cheering tone within his voice, almost as if he was proud of what he just said. After that, he simply vanished within the clutches of his room; his voice could still be heard from the distance.

"Nothing new can be brought upon without the destruction of the old."

"There is no order in destruction."

"Perhaps not the order you would seek to obtain?"

###

The week ended as it began, with a downpour once again. The raindrops this time around however were heavier, as they almost tore the ground with its numerous dips. It seemed that the day never came as well, since the everlasting darkness tormented them as much as it possibly could. Kuvira still stood on her spot, as she was meant and ordered to. She haven't really thought about the man's words, what she did thought about however, was the fact that she could end up in a place like this one day, should she not restrain herself, should she ever come too far. Luckily for her, she knew how to contain what needed to be contained.

"Tell me, Kuvira, what would you do in my spot?"

"Hmh…" She rolled her eyes. "I would never be in your spot to begin with."

"I don't mean my beliefs – no one can force those. But in a cage, locked like that, for the rest of your life, whatever would be left of it."

"Should my crime was heavy enough, I would accept my punishment."

Since he realized that was not the way to approach her, he decided to take a different angle, as he began to sprout out his words once again, one by one, slowly.

"And if someone whom judged you, did it wrong?"

"Please don't tell me of your innocence all of a sudden…"  
"Innocence, as much as fault, is simply a piece of the past, taken in a perspective."

"I'm pretty sure that kidnapping and trying to kill someone is universally bad."

"Even if it holds a purpose?" He paused briefly as he took a step forward. "What is wrong and what is good Kuvira? You can judge those types of things by your own merits, true. But the world can see it differently."

"And what solution you may have for that?" She shrugged. "Show it to them?"

"No. At times you need to force certain things, as changes need to be forced for it to matter. If you know that something is good, if you are certain of it, if you know that it can work, if you have the power to make things right, would you not use such power to make it so?"

At times, silence is the entire answer one's need. And during this time, it was precisely the answer which she chooses to use. His teeth on the other hand seemed to glitter on the other side, as the rain accompanied his momentum.

"Balance won't come on its own uninvited."

"That's also from the scripts of your guru?"

"No. That's simply me." He finally showed his face to her. It was awfully familiar for some reason. Almost as if she saw it once, eyebrows especially, so thick and full of expression. Yes, she saw that face numerous times. Countless times even. "Zaheer."

* * *

_Sorry for the lately slack on the job. Numerous things to deal with. Hopefully you still enjoy the story! It developed a bit differently than what I anticipated as I changed my focus numerous times, searching for the best outcome, but hopefully it's worth the read! Oh, and as always, feedback is appreciated, regardless of form!_


End file.
